ROWDYRUFF BOYS SPIN-OFF
by sguimba
Summary: RRB get their own screentime. There will be no shipping what-so over. I am trying to keep the boys in character like how they were in the show. I want to see it a some kind of official fanfic, like how it would be like if it really was a show. I will not do spinoffs of already existing episodes since I want these ideas to be unique. The first episode was just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

The Rowdyruff Boys Episode 1: Gang Brawl

Narrator: The city of townsville, where the powerpuffgirls reside and fight crime saving the day. But today this story is going to be a little different. We are going to look at: THE ROWDYRUFFBOYS!

( Rowdyruff boys are walking around the city on the sidewalk in the day)

Brick: So what should we do today guys?

Boomer: How about beating up some people.

Brick( Hits Boomer): We do that way too much and it is getting really boring. There's gotta be something better we can do.

Butch: How about we just go to the dump and check whatever stuff left there. I'm pretty sure there is cool stuff there.

Brick: Ok, sounds good to me.

(The three of them fly off to the city dump and start exploring)

Boomer: Hey look what I found! Sweet, a slingshot.

( Boomer loads up a rock in the slingshot and shoots it, the rock bounces off many things in in the yard and crashes through a wooden shack)

Butch: Lame. I got something better.

(Butch picks up a car and throws it as far as he can. It lands just right near the wooden shack)

Brick: Hmm, I can beat that.

( Brick picks up multiple tires and throws them up in the air, as they are falling Brick shoots them with his heat vision and they land on the ground as molten tires. On lands on the roof of the wooden shack)

Butch/Boomer: Nice

(All three start laughing)

Just then the door to the wooden shack opens up and reveals Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang)

Ace( Shaking his fist): Keep it down will ya? Were trying to play cards!

Brick: Hey you don't tell us what to do! Play your stupid cards somewhere else!

Ace: Hey this is our turf so we can do whatever we want. If there is anyone who should beat it, it should be you brats!

Brick: Do you know who you're talking to. Were the Rowdyruff Boys. Boomer, Butch lets get rid of this loser?

( Brick charges and holds Ace inside the shack. He holds Ace by his shirt and is about to punch him but stops to look around the shack)

Brick: Hey nice place you got here. I think me and the boys will take!

Ace: What? The Gangreen Gang own this place. Boys introductions?

Gangreen Gang: Ace, Billy. Snake, Little Artuto,( Grubber blows a raspberry), Were the Gangreen Gang!

Brick: Yeah, don't care

( The Rowdyruff boys punch the Gangreen Gang, knocking them out)

Brick: That was easy. This is our place now. Butch throw out the garbage.

( Butch then proceeds to carry the Gangreen Gang out of the Junkyard and throws them in the townsville park)

Butch: And stay out!

( Gangreen Gang wake up)

Snake: uhh, Ace we lost our turf, what are we gonna do.

Little Artuto: We can't just take it back from them. They are like the Powerpuffgirls but tougher.

( Ace starts to get angry and steam, but then he has a thought)

Ace: Thats it, remember the time we got superpowers and nearly beat the girls? We just need to get em back.

Billy: Duh but how?

Ace: Follow me!

( The Gangreen gang then proceed to the candy store and consume the food and drinks that gave them their powers)

Ace: Now back to the junkyard.

( The Rowdyruff boys are playing football inside the shack. Then Boomer hits it so hard that it makes a hole in the wall and goes out)

Brick: Go get it idiot

(Boomer goes out to pick the ball up and when he reaches for it he notices the Gangreen Gang right in front of him)

Boomer: Well, look who it is. Brick, Butch get out here!

(Brick and Butch exit and see the Gangreen Gang)

Brick: I did'nt know trash had feet. You losers back for more:

Ace: Oh yes. Were not afriad of you losers and we can take anything you throw at us.

(Brick gets angry)

Brick: All right jerks, you asked for it.

(The Rowdyruff Boys fire energy beams which zap the Gangreen Gang. However like before the beams alter the gang based on the food they ate)

(The gang falls to the ground)

Brick: How did that feel sissies!

Ace(Starts to turn blue) Oh that felt good.

(He fires and ice blast at the boys but they dodge it)

Bommer: Hey what's happening

Snake: (Stretched toward Boommer) What happened is you gave us superpowers and were gonna use them to kick your butt!

(The entire Gangreen Gang in superpower form stands before the boys)

Butch: Oh yeah we'll see about that!

(The 2 groups charge towards each other and make a giant explosion)

( The boys and the Gang fly up and then Boomer faces off against Grubber and Snake. Grubber fires a sonic burp at Boomer, but he dodges it and flies towards him and kicks him down. Then Snakes stretches a fist towards him, but Boomer grabs it and pulls Snakes close and Kicks him down. Then Billy charges into to Boomer from the behind and then smacks him down. Then Butch appears before him and strikes him with a barrage of punches and kicks, and blast him with a energy beam. Little artuto tries to punch Butch many times, but dodges all of them and kicks him up. Brick and Ace charge into ach other and blow back. LA hits Brick down but Brick punches him away and charges toward Ace but Ace makes a shield to stop Brick. Boomer then appears and hit Ace and LA to Brick and he punches them many times. Then Brick and Boomer hit them back and forth towards each other before Brick smacks them down. Brick purseus and clashes with LA many times before Ace freezes him and punches him breaking the ice he was in. Boomer appears and drags Ace on the ground. Then Ace and LA hit into each other. Brick holds Ace with a kick and Boomer uppercuts LA.)

Ace: Thats it!

(Ace begins to form a giant snowball and uses it to chase Brick and Boomer. Brick and Boomer evade it succesfully but then LA tries to charge into Brick, but Brick dodges it and they start to duel on top of the snowball beofre it crashed and sends everyone flying. Brick kick Ace away and LA does 2 punches to Brick but they are blocked. Brick kick him up and they begin to exchange blows until they crash into a junk pile).

Boomer(Arriving on the floor): Man this is fun.

Snake: I would'nt enjoy it too much. Were just going easy on you. Get him guys.

(Billy, Snake, and Grubber charge Boomer but he evades them. Snake then appears and tries to smash Boomer with his fist. Boomer dodges them and flies away. Grubber shoots a burp at Boomer, but Boomer dodges it and kick him away. LA tries to charge Boomer but Butch appears and punches him away. Snake comes again and tries to smash both of them. Boomer then flies away leaving Snake to chase Butch. Boomer flies up high and lands on top of the tallest junk pile. Billy appears and tries to smash Boomer,but Boomer moves away and he hits the junk pile, cutting it in half. Snake is still trying to crush Butch with his fist and then grubber arrives and fires three burps at Butch, who manages to dodged them. Butch stops flying and lands and the ground leaving him cornered by Snake and Grubber. However Butch starts to fly throught and hit them at rapid speed. He flies fast one last time and latches them up in the air, as Snake comes down, Butch then charges towards him with a kick. Meanwhile Ace and LA are pursuing Brick. Ace fires a beam of ice and Brick dodges it and flies to him. However Ace drags Brick against the ground with a beam of ice and then freezes him in a block of ice, LA comes and using both of his fist smashes Brick into a wall. At the wall. Brick gets angry and flies very fast towards LA. Brick punches him in the stomach and then gives him a barrage of punches and then hits him and smacks him down. Ace then tries to blast him with a large ice needle but Brick dodges and hold him down with his feet. They two hit the ground and then Brick and Ace clash with punches and kicks. Brick manages to kick him up and as Ace is in the air Brick blast him with heat vision. Ace then hits the ground)

Ace( Gets up and holds his arm): Ow! Man these guys are tough. Boys regroup!

( On the junkyard hill, Boomer flies down and then Billy appears before him. Boomer knocks him down and he rolls down to the hill where Ace and the rest of the gang has regrouped)

LA: Ace* huh* You gotta plan to take these suckers down?

Ace: Let's do a combine attack. Those losers won't know what hit im!

( Just then the Rowdyruff Boys come down and stand before them)

Brick: So, you lame-os want to call it quits or do we need to beat ya some where

Butch: Say beat!

Ace: Hehehehe boys. Were not out yet. Boys

( Snake lifts Billy up high as LA runs in place and charges himself up. Grubber keeps his mouth shut to hold in a burp and charges to become stronger, Ace starts to make the biggest snowball he can. )

Boomer: How do we counter that Brick?

Brick: Easy with our own attack

( The Rowdyruff boys starts to come togethor and become a swirling energy sphere and then fire it as the Gangreen gang unleashes their moves as well)

BOOOOM!

(Smoke clears and the Rowdyruff boys start to rise up)

Brick: uhhhh, my head hurts

(The Gangreen Gang appear to be standing tall and mighty, but then the smoke clears and the teens are fried and back to normal)

Ace(Delirious): Were not done yet.

(Ace faints as so does the rest of the gang)

Brick: Yeah! Take that losers. We own this-

(Brick looks around and sees the junyard is practically destroyed, the shack as well)

Brick: Awesome we totally wrecked this place.

Butch: Yeah.

Boomer: So what do we do now? Go back to the shack?

Brick(Hits Boomer): Its gone you moron. Well let's go back in the city and see what else we can do.

(The boys fly back into the city)

Narrator: Well looks like the boys showed the Gangreene boys whose boss

Narrator: And once again the day is doomed thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Rowdyruff boys Episode 2: The Roboruff Boys

Narrator: The city of Townsville, where the annual award for the best invention of the year is being held.

Mayor: Welcome, we have all looked at your inventions and have made a decision to see which one of you will receive the trophy and 1000 dollar check!

(As the mayor says this, the crowd cheers and the screen looks throught the many different scientest at the ceremony. Professor Utonium makes a brief cameo appearance in the crowd)

Mayor: And the winner is... Dr Cail!

(Multiple people in the crowd cheer and clap as Dr. Cail comes on to the stage)

Dr. Cail: Hello and thank all of you for choosing my invention, the transmorpher which can change anything into whatever one desires. Including a pickle.

(Mayor squeels with delight)

Dr. Cail: Hmmm, Know I would like to receive my check now please.

( As the Mayor reaches to give him the check, a tree lands in between the him and the doctor leaving them both startled)

Brick: Man, look how far I chucked it. You guys can't beat that!

Boomer: Oh yeah. Just watch this.

( Boomer then picks up a car and chucks it and then nearly smashes Dr. Cail)

( As people are panicking): Calm down, I will go out and check the meaning of this.

( Dr. Cail then leaves the building and goes off to the where the Rowdyruff Boys are)

Butch: My turn( As he is about to throw a bus that is empty)

( Shouting): Stop. What do you think you are doing. You are terrozing the convention and I am just receiving my award.

Brick: Keep out this old geezer. We are having a throwing contest and your interrupting.

Dr. Cail: How dare you talk to your elders that.

(He gets out a ruler and hits Brick with it and then when it touches him, the ruler breaks, leaving him speechless)

Brick( Laughing): Ha was that supposed to hurt loser. Hey Butch I got something else you can throw.

( Butch picks up and throws him all the wya bak to the convention where he smashed into his invention)

Rowdyruff Boys: That was awesome

( gets up badly injured but alive. He then realizes his invention was destroyed)

: No my invention! Well at least I still have my check.

(Just then his smashed heap of an invention exploded sending him flying back and burning his check)

: No my check! I needed thay money to fund my research. Without it I have nothing left.

The Mayor: (Trying to comfort ) Well doctor you can always enter next year

(Shoving away the mayor) My research won't last another year without that money. I have nothing left now.

( looks up to see the Rowdyruff boys floating above the convention. They notice him)

Brick: Well it's our favorite crash dummy.(Notices the destroyed invention) It looks like your landing broke something.

: That was my most prized invention. I will have my revenge you brats!

Brick: Shut up. (Blast his feet with heat vision)

( limps back to his car and drives off)

Next day

(The Rowdyruff boys are eating hamburgers, and hot dogs at a local fastfood restaurant which is empty save for one waiter who is bringing them food out of fear)

Boomer: Hey you, bring us some more mustard.

Butch: Yeah and some more soda's while your at it.

(The terrified waiter, then proceeds to pick up some mustard packets and three soda cans. As he is walking to deliver the boys their orders, just then three lights colored pink, baby blue and light green crash into the boys, holding them against the wall)

Brick: What the heck?

Blossom: Alright Rowdyruff boys, this time were gonna take care of you once and for all

Brick: For what, we did' nt do anything to you babies?

Buttercup: What do you mean? We were flying through the air on our patrol and then you idiots flew throught us and knocked us down. Get ready for a hieney whooping.

Butch: What are you sissies talking about? We have'nt left this dump since morning.

Bubbles: Impossible. You just attacked us right now.

Brick: For the last time we did not do it!

Blossom: Enough of your lies, were finishing this now.

( The girls get in their fighting poses and are about to attack. Just then their eyes widen as they notice another set of Rowdyruff boys flying through the air far away)

Blossom: Wha-but, how

Brick: Here we come sissies!

(The boys hit the girls and send flying all the way back throught the window of their house. leaving them dazed)

Blossom: That was weird.

Brick: Man those wimps, ruined our day. Making up stuff just to pick a fight.

Boomer: Hey look, were flying over there.

Butch: What are you talking about? We can't do that if we are right here.

Brick( Hits Boomer): Its probablly something else(Uses his suoer vsion to zoom in closer)

(Brick's eyes widen in shock as he see's them flying)

Brick: It is but how?

Boomer: I told you.

Butch: We better go after them

(The boys fly after themselves and the doppleganger notice and take a turn, but the boys follow them and the fale RRB keep taking different directions as they fly until they stop)

Brick: Who are you guys and what do you think youre doing trying to look like us. You have 10 seconds to answer before we pound you into smears on our fist

(The false Brick opens his mouth and a microphone comes out of it. The RRB are shocked at this sight)

: Hello boys. Remeber me? The doctor whose life you ruined.

Brick: Hey youre-. Who are you again?

(Seething with rage). I am remeber you used me as throwing dummy which ruined my life!

Boomer: Still does'nt ring a bell

: Whatever. It won't matter after you are destroyed by my newest inventions. I used what was left of my research and materials to make copies of you: The ROBORUFF BOYS!

(The imposters take off the false skin and revealed mettalic skin instead)

: Meet Mecha Brick, Cyber Boomer, and Metal Butch. They are here to destroy you. I gathered info about you to make them.(Flashback shows making a phone call to Mojo Jojo and taking notes)

Brick: Oh yeah we'll smash these piles of junk and then kick your butt so hard it will turn solid!

( Both sides clash to each other. Brick faces off against Mecha Brick. Brick fires heat vision at him but the robot fies through it unscathed and punches Brick in the face. He does another punch but Brick holds it and throws him into a nearby building. Both Brick's charge into each other in red fields before Mecha Brick punches him into the ground. Boomer creates an electric bat and hits Cyber Boomer many times but Cyber Boomer holds the bat, grabs Boomers face, and electrocutes him. Cyber Boomer does a punch but Boomer ducks punches him in the gut and and flies behind and does a charged punch but Cyber Boomer evades it and kicks him down. Cyber Boomer reaches his hand out and then it turns into a machine gun. He fires multiple shots at Boomer but he dodges them but then the bullets become faster and actually hits Boomer in the shoulder causing him to crash down on the floor. Butch releases a fury of punches and kicks on Metal Butch who manages to dodge them by scanning Butches movements. As the last hit comes towards Metal Butch, he holds hit and starts to twist Butches arm but Butch head butts him and knocks him towards the ground. Metal Butch then fires eye lasers but Butch creates a energy shield to absorb them. Then Metal Butch flies toward Butch with his rocket boosters and then crashes and destroys the shield sending Butch on the floor. Mecha Brick grabs Bricks hair and then smashes him back and forth against the ground before punching him in the face. Mecha Brick then changes his hand into a flame flower and releases a stream of flame at Brick. Brick is left smoldering and then falls to the ground)

: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! These brats are no match for my ultimate creations. Yes that is hit pulverize them.

Brick: Hey guys, were not gonna let a bunch of stupid robots show us up.

Boomer and Butch: Yeah

( The Rowdyruff boys first start spinning into 3 tornadoes and then combine into one giant one which then starts to fire lightning bolts. The multiple lightning bolts then concentrate into one giant energy beam which zaps all three Roboruff boys. At first the robots seem to be able to resist the beam. but as it continues to zap them, they start to feel affected and then the beam blast them into the whale. As the Roboruffs get up from the rubble the three boys come up and perform their ballistic barrage( attack used in their debut appearance). The Roboruffs are left lying on the floor and can not rise up from the ground. The boys then fly up high and then come crashing down and hit their robotic counterparts. The Roboruffs are destroyed)

Brick: Yeah no one messes with us and gets away. Were gonna come kick your butt next doctor

Dr. Cail: No it is not finished yet.

(The parts of the RoboRuff Boys start to rise up and the parts come to each other and then a blinding light comes. When the light passes their is a brand new robot that is 3 stories high and it looks like a fusion of the RoboRuff Boys. It wears all 3 colors on it and it has Brick's long hair, with Boomer's bang, and Butch's spikey hair. It stands before the RRB)

Brick: Wow you think making your robots one will defeat us. Your really stupid. ATTACK!

( Brick charges the mecha but it hits him away. It grabbes Boomer and smashes him on the floor and stomps him. Butch pucnhes the robot in the face many times before it head butts Mecha Picks up the boys and zaps them with it's laser eyes before throwing them uo in the air and shooting missiles as the boys fall to the ground. The boys are then left in a giant crater on the floor)

Dr. Cail: Hahaha. Yes I got my revenge. Those stupid ruffians are done for. I am victorious. RoboRuff Boy wil destroy you.

( In the crater):

Brick: uhhhhh. This things tough

Boomer: What should we do?

Butch: Hit it until it is destroyed

Brick: While I would normally love that idea we need to do something different to beat this thing.

Brick: Wait I got it. Follow me.

(The boys fly up to face the robot)

Brick: Hey Robot you may be strong but are you fast. Prove it by catching us.

( The boys fly off and RoboRuff boy gives the chase. The boys do many turns and fly high up in the air as RoboRuff Boy gives chase and appears to gaining until the boys slows down and RoboRuff Boy flys past them. The RRB then fly and hold RoboRuff Boy up into the atmosphere. They then crash into the ground. At the ground, the bot is completely destroyed and left into pieces)

Dr. Cail: No. My strongest robot. *huff*. No matter I can always create more. Better faster stronger. I willd destroy them.

( Just then their is a crash at Dr. Cails door and the Rowdyruff Boys appear before him)

Dr. Cail: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Brick: So you won't revenge on us huh. Well now we want revenge on you for those stupid robots.

( The boys then proceed to pummel )

Narrator: Uh, I am glad those robots are gone. One group of Rowdyruff boys is just enough for me.

Narrator: And so the day is doomed thanks to the Rowdyruff boys.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rowdyruffs Boys episode 3: Death of Brick

Narrator: The city of townsville. In a normal average day with your average morning traffic.

( There is a huge line of cars in a traffic jam on the bridge. Many cars are honking. All of a sudden three beams of light colored red, blue and green dash and hit through many of the cars knocking them over. )

Brick: This race is one of the best ideas I have ever had. It shows just how fast I am and causing trouble for people on the way at the same time.

Butch: Oh yeah? There's no way you're faster than me.

Boomer: And me!

( Brick and Butch start to laugh at Boomer, causing him to scowl. He decides to go even faster and over takes Brick and Butch and changes direction and starts to fly over the water)

Boomer: Who' slow now?

Brick: Theres no way I'm letting Boomer go past me

(Brick accelerates and so does Butch)

(Brick reaches next to Boomer and so does Butch)

Brick: That was a nice stunt you pulled Boomer, but it won't be enought to beat me

Butch: Yeah youre in over your head

Boomer: That's it(Punches Butch)

(Butch punches back and a brawl starts betweeen them)

Brick(Looks at them and shakes his head, then starts to go fatser) Later losers

(Butch and Boomer continue to fight leaving Brick to go on his own. Brick accelerates and crosses the sea until he reaches land. Brick keeps going)

Brick: Ha those suckers don't even-

( Just then Brick crashes throught the wall of an abanded nuclear power plant and as he crashes through the wall he hits a nearby emergency button. This button causes the power plant to start to have a meltdown and is in danger of exploding)

Brick( Getting up and rubs his head): Not fun! Hey whats that noise. Why is everything flashing red. What the heck is going on?

(Brick turns and notices emergency button he hit. He thens looks at the screen above which reads detonation in 5...4...3...2...1)

Brick: Oh shi-

BOOM!

( Butch and Boomer then notice the explosion and stop the fight)

Butch: Wow. That explosion was awesome. We should go check it out and find what caused it.

Boomer: Wait, what about our race?

Butch: For now it's cancelled. Lets go

( Butch and Boomer fly at rapid speed until they reach the explosion site. There are pieces of rubble everywhere and it is smoldering)

Butch: Woah this place is destroyed

Boomer: Yeah theres practically nothing left

Butch: Man I wish Brick was here he would've loved it here

Butch: Wait a minute where is Brick

Boomer: I think he took of while we were fighting

Butch: Well we have to find him. Brick! Brick!

Boomer: Brick! Brick!

Brick: Shut up I'm right here

(Butch and Boomer turn around to see Brick behind him)

Butch: Hey where did you fly off too?

Brick: While you two idiots were fighting I flew ahead and crashed into this place. I think something went wrong and it blew up

Butch: Wait you blew this place up? Awesome!

Brick: Yeah and I did'nt even get hurt. Not even a scratch

Boomer(Looking off into the distance). Hey Brick what are you doing over there?

Brick: Are you stupid? Wait that's an obvious question. I'm right here

Boomer: No you're over there under the rubble. Also your're look like you entered an oven.

Brick: Of all the stupid-. Boomer you're an idiot.

(Brick tries to punch Boomer but his hand goes right through him)

Brick: Huh?

(Brick does many punches but they all go through Boomer)

Butch: Hey Brick did you get a new power or something. Your hand goes right through Boomer.

Brick: I don't understand. Whats going on?

Voice: I'll tell you

( A portal opens up and a tall man in a black coat appears holding a scythe)

Black coat: You're Brick right?

Brick: What's it to ya?

BC: Well I'm here to take you to the underworld.

Brick: What! why?

BC: Because you died. In that explosion. Look

(Points to Brick's charred corspe. Butch and Boomer poke it but it gives no response)

Brick: Aw man I'm dead. That's great.

BC: Well time to go.

Brick: You can't tell me what to do. Who are you:

(Man takes of hood revealing himself to have a skull for a head)

Grim Reaper: I am the Grim Reaper. Now no more time wasting. Were leaving now

(The Grim Reaper grabs Brick and they dissapear in green smoke)

Boomer: I can't believe Brick is dead and now he's in the underworld!

Butch: We gotta get him back!

Boomer: Yeah but how?

( All of a sudden red smoke appears and it circles Butch and Boomer. Then a figure materializes from the smoke: HIM!)

HIM: Hello boys. It seems you need my assistance.

Butch: You're telling us you can help. Then just tell us now!

HIM: Now, now. Boys calm down. The way to get your brother is back is very simple. I'll just open a portal to the underworld and send you there. But you only have 5 hours and if you do not come back you will stay there forever and all three of you will be dead.

Boomer: Fine we'll do it. We need Brick to be the Rowdyruff Boys. Let's go get him.

HIM: Fine then boys here you go.

( Him opens a red portal. Butch and Boomer look at each other and nod heads. They then decide to enter the portal. They then find themselves in the underworld. It is very dark place and has blue volcanoes erupting in the back. There are many creatures in chains being whipped by other while they work. The sky is green and there is a very large purple sea that bubbles.)

Butch and Boomer: Cool!

Butch: Hmm, this place does'nt seem half bad. Staying here would not be the end of the world.

Boomer: We should find Brick first and then we can discuss this later.

( Butch and Boomer fly around the underworld for a about 30 min. Butch then gets tired of flying and decides to use his supervision. He looks around and then he see's a red figure amongs a bunch of monsters in chains)

Butch: Hey Boomer. I think I found Brick over there in that yard.

( The two fly over and then land in the yard. Some monsters give them looks but they ignore them. Butch and Boomer then manage to find Brick in chains)

Boomer: Hey Brick. I wanna ask you how is this place?

Brick( Hits Boomer): How do you think it is? Look at me! I'm in chains. This place stinks. They make me work like heck and I these chains limit my powers. I've been here for 3 weeks.

Boomer: What are you talking about. You got tooken here an hour ago.

Butch: I guess time is different here. Whatever lets get you out of here.

(Butch smashes the chains).

Brick: Thanks.

Butch: Now lets get outta here.

Boomer: Wait I thought were going to ask Brick if we can stay.

Butch: Nah. Brick looks like he had a bad time here.

Boomer: Aw man I kind of wanted to stay.

Grim Reaper: But you will be

(Grim Reaper appears in blue flames. His hood is down and he is holding a scythe)

Grim Reaper: Laws of the underworld say I cannot let you go. That goes for all 3 of you since the other two came as well.

Brick: Really lets see about that!

( Brick flies up to punch the Reaper. The Reaper teleports and appears behind him. He blast Brick with blue flames and Brick hits the ground. Boomer kicks the Reaper but his scythe blocks the attack. He throws Boomer aside and advances towards Butch. Butch makes a shield , but the scythe cuts through it and slashed Butch. Brick flies up and fires heat vision at the Reaper. The Reaper shoots blue flames and the two struggle before flames win and hit Brick. Boomer appears behind the Reaper and punches him. The Reaper struggles back Butch appears before him and punches him in the stomach sending him back. The Reaper fires two fireballs which hit Butch and Boomer. The two slide against the ground)

Brick: You're pretty tough, but take this you stupid pile of bones

( Brick fires heat vision at Butch. Butch makes a shield to absorb it which makes the shield glow. Boomer appears and hit Butch in the shield. Butch then rams into the Reaper. The Reaper's scythe falls to the ground as the Reaper hits the ground. Brick picks up the scythe)

Reaper: Give that to me it's mine.

Brick: Sure but after I do this.

( Brick swings the scythe which cuts off the Reapers head. The head falls to the ground)

Brick: That felt really good. Now lets get out of here

Slave monsters: Wait. You defeated the Reaper, so now he has no power. Free us please.

Brick: Nah. I barely know you guys and that would be a waste of time.

(Brick tosses the scythe into the purple sea)

Brick: Hey Butch how do we leave:

Butch: Oh theres a portal we came through that's right over there. Let's go

(The Rowdyruff Boys fly until they reach the portal)

Boomer: We made it back in time and we still have the race to finish when we get back.

Brick: Nah, that's boring now. After this whole mess I just wanna kick back and relax.

( The Rowdyruff boys fly through the portal and land back to their world)

Butch: Nice to have you back Brick. so-

( Just then the red smoke appears and surrounds the boys. HIM then makes his appearance)

HIM; So you're trip was successful I see.

Brick: Hey what are you doing here?

Boomer: He came to help us save you.

HIM: Yes, I did. And now that I have done something for you, you should do something for me.

Brick: No way! The Rowdyruff boys are not like that. Just because you do something for us does not mean we return the favor. A thank you is all you're getting.

HIM: What that is not-

Brick, Butch and Boomer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

HIM: Oh, you boys are really becoming more difficult but I hope you become better with this villain thing. Bye now.

( HIM then turns into red smoke and dissappears)

Boomer: So Brick what do we do now

Brick: How about we go crash that movie theatre and just stay there for the rest of the day.

Rowdyruff Boys: Yeah!

(The boys flie off to the city)

Narrator: Oh, I guess this shows the boys are real cheaters if they can cheat death.

Narrator: And so the day is ruined, thanks to the ROWDYRUFF BOYS.

THE END.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rowdyruff Boys Episode 4: Prison time

Narrator: The city of townsville, home to the Powerpuff girls, who are currently battling some of their sworn enemies, the Rowdyruff boys.

( Six energy beams in the air are flying in the air and clashing. A red and pink energy beam come to the ground, revealing Brick and Blossom. The two clash and enter a power struggle, but Brick pushes forward and punches Blossom into the wall. Brick fires heat vision but Blossom dodges and then hits Brick with his ice breath. While he is frozen, Blossom flies and kicks him and he crashes into a car. Boomer is chasing after Bubbles up in the air. Bubbles fire a sonic scream at Boomer, and causes him to hold his ears in pain. Bubbles charges with a kick towards Boomer but he holcs her leg and throws her on the street. As Bubbles get ups she notices Boomer coming down to her, and then she fires a blast of electricity which shock him and causes him to fall on the ground. Butch and Buttercup are in the air and are exchangin punches and kicks, Buttercup kicks Butch in the face and he gets sent flying but he manages to land on a rooftop on his feet. Buttercup fires a fireball at him, but he dissapears and comes behind her and knocks her into a bus. Butch starts to laught but while he is, Buttercup comes up and punches and kicks him five times before blasting him to the ground with a green beam. )

Brick: All right, Boys regroup.

( The Rowdyruff boys come togethor and huddle like in a football huddle)

Brick: This is making me mad. These wimpy girls should'nt be able to trash us like this we gotta come up with a plan.

Butch: Got any?

Brick: We get the girls to come togethor all at once and when we have em, we do our Rowdyruff boy doom smash?

Boomer: Yay, doom smash!

( The boys then split up and go to confron their respective enemies. Brick comes flying towards Blossom and she is prepared to take his fist, but Brick flies past her and then leaves Blossom confused. She starts to pursue him. Boomer flies past Bubbles really fast and the leaves her spinning and dizzy. When she comes to her senses, she chases Boomer determinally. Butch flies over Buttercup and then Blows her a raspberry. Buttercup gets furious and starts to chase him. The boys then lead the girls in the middle of the city where the girls are with each other)

Brick: You girls are gonna get now. Ready guys? Doom Smash!

(The Boy fly togethor and clash in order to make and energy aura. The aura resembles a skull that flashes the colors of the RRB. The skull then charges towarsd the PPG and hits them. When they collide there is a giant explosion. As the smoke clears the PPG are lying in huge crater with the RRB standing above them)

Brick: You sissies were idiots thinking that you could beat us.

Blossom: It's not over yet. Were gonna beat you guys and send you to prison.

Brick: Prison? What the hecks that?

Buttercup: It's a horrible place where people are locked in cells. Only the strong succeed. In prison all they have is a TV all cells have. All people do is lift weight to get tough and they are always fighting.

Butch: Always fighting. Really?

Bubbles: Yeah. The only food there is pudding and other mushy stuff.

Boomer: Mushy stuff?

Blossom: Prison is a horrible place for horrible people. Like you!

(The Rowdyruff boys are grinning after hearing about prison. They turn around for a group huddle)

Brick: Guys, Prison sounds wonderfull. We have to get there.

Boomer: But how, we don't know where it is.

Brick(Hits Boomer). Did'nt you here what the girls said. They're gonna take us there, but only if we lose this fight.

Butch: No way. I don't wanna lose to a bunch of wimps.

Brick: We have to. Or don't you wanna go to this prison place?

Butch(Sighing): Okay. We'll lose.

Brick: Great follow my lead.

(The RBB turn around to face the girls)

Brick: You girls will never beat us, just face it.

Butch: Yeah, your punches feel like they come from a girl

Boomer: Yeah, hit us so we'll pretend to lose this fight and-

Brick(Hits Boomer). Shut up.

Blossom: Thats it. Girl's charge!

(The PPG charge full speed at the RRB and hold them through many buildings and finally into the road)

Blossom: Had enough?

Brick: (Faking)Oh man. That really hurt I can't move. Right guys?

(Butch and Boomer murmur in agreement and pretend to feel pain.

Brick: I guess we lost. We have to go to prison know huh?

Blossom: Thats right.

(The PPG pick up the RRB and then drop them in front of the prison.)

Bubbles: Take care of em.

Buttercup: Keep em in here for a long time!

( The girls fly off)

Police officer: The Rowdyruff boys!?. Finally you punks are here. Oh this is really good!

Brick: Yeah, yeah. Just take us in pops.

( The officer grabs the boys and takes them in. As they are walking many officers give the officer a officer then takes them in fron of the warden)

Warden: I'll take it from here. Now you dirtbags have finally got what's coming to ya. I'll take you to your cell.

( The warden escorts them)  
Boomer: Hey Brick, where is the t.v and pudding?  
Brick: It's coming don't worry

( Warden puts them in front of the cell and opens it)

Warden: Get in!

( Warden closes it as the boys get in.)

Butch( Looking in awe): Wow, we gotta our own beds and a toilet!

Brick: But best of all, we gotta a t.v!

( Brick turns on the t.v and then sits in front. He changes channels until he finds a monster truck derby channel.)

Boomer: Wow this is great!

( The boys then plop themselves in front of the t.v and then watch for several hrs. Just then a guard appears in front of the cell)

Guard: Hey runts time for dinner!

Brick: Yeah, I'm starving I wonder what they have?

( The boys come out and then follow the guard. As they walk, they look around the prison and see many are then led to the mess hall and the guard leaves.)

Butch: Let's go checkout the grub.

( The boys then enter the line and then look at the food.)

Boomer: Wow that looks amazing.

Brick: I thought it would be more fancy than this but oh well. Let's dig in.

( The boys then grab as much food as they can. And of course pudding. They then sit down on a nearby table and start to eat)

Boomer(Eating). Wow this is amazing. Do you guys like it.

(Brick and Butch look at the orange pile of mush. They looked at each other and dug in)

Brick: This is pretty good.

Butch: Yeah (gaging) It has a good after taste

(The boys keep eating until their meal is finished. All 3 of them take their pudding and are about to eat it. Then the Warden arrives)

Warden: Dinner is over dirtbags.

(He snatches the pudding from the RRB)

Brick: Heys what the big idea jerkface!?

Warden: Dinner is only 20 min. You should have eaten your pudding first, brats. Now excercise time)

Brick(Looking at Boomer and Butch). C'mon guys's lets go see what they have to do outside)

(Outside they boys are lead towars large rocks. Chain balls are atatched to them and each are given pick axes)

Butch: What are we supposed to do with these?

Warden: Your going to break that rock into tiny peaces. Now get to work.

(The warden leaves)

Boomer: You know, so far this place is not exactly as good as it sounded.

Brick: Yeah I'm starting to agree. Hand me your axes.

Butch and Boomer give the axes to Brick. He put's all of them in a pile and then vaporizes them.)

Warden: What are you guys doing?

Brick: We do what we want and we don't wanna use your stupid axes dirtface!

Warden: Thats it. All of you inside. Solitary confinement!

Boomer: Whats that?

Warden: You'll see.

( Warden leads them into a section with three empty rooms)

Warden: There will be no t.v or pudding here for you for one day.

Brick: WHAT? Thats it were are leaving. Prison blows and is nothing like I expected.

( Brick punches the warden in the face)

Warden: Guard get them.

( A barrage of guards surroun the Rowdyruff boys. The boys grin at each other and then Brick and Boomer grab Butch by his legs and spin him around to knock away all the guards)

Brick: Let's bail.

Warden: ( There is no way I can stop them unless...)

( Warden pulls out a button and then presses it, opening the cell doors.)

Warden: Anyone who can take out these boys get free!

( The released prisoners cheer and then circle the boys. The boys and the prisoners run to each other. Boomer punches through many of them before two grab his legs. Boomer spins around and then throws them into others. Boomer fires a stream of a blast from his hands and hits many. Boomer flies up and then smashes the ground blowing a bunch away. Butch punches and kicks around many prisoners and then grabs two and then bashes them togethor. Butch then takes two pick axes from a prisoner and then kicks him up and his head is stuck in the ceiling. Butch charges the axes with energy and then proceeds to smash them togethor back and forth. Each time he does it, he releases a shockwave knocking prisoners in the wall. Brick swats away many of them with his fist and then kicks one in the gut. While he holds his gut Brick kicks him in the face which knocks him into a crowd full of other criminals. Brick grabs two grunts and punches them. He takes one of they're chains and then flies around a gang of them and then wraps them in a chain. Brick then pulls up his captives and releases them like spinning tops and they crash into other prisoners. They boys then high- five and laugh)

Warden: Hmmmm! These boys are really making me...MAD!

( The boys laugh as they continues to knock away their foes with punches. The prisoners keep coming)

Brick: Lets finish them off guys. Doom Smash!

(The RRB do their Doom Smash and knock away the remaining prisoners. The Warden looks worried. The RRB then turn towards him)

Warden: Now boys. If you leave me alone, I can give you all free pudding.

Brick: Or we trash you and just take the pudding ourselves.

Warden: Poop.

( The boys wail on the warden and Brick delivers the final blow and he falls to the ground)

Boomer: Wow, I never want to come back here again... well maybe we can come back for the pudding.

Butch: DId'nt ya hear Brick. We don't need too. Were taking it ourselves

Brick: Come on guys, I can't hold all this pudding my self

( The boys take the pudding and then fly out of the prison)

Narrator: Oh darn, for once we could have actually got rid of the Rowdyruff boys.

Narrator: And so the day is doomed, thanks to the Rowdyurff Boys.

THE END.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rowdyruff Boys episode 5: Villian 101

Narrator: The city of Townsville,but that's not where the beginning of this episode is going to start. Deep in the swamp, there lies the secret headquarters of the sworn enemies of the Justice Friends: The League of Doom. The most ruthless villians known to man. Led by the criminal mastermind and arch enemy of Major Glory: Comrade Red!

Comrade Red: Now before the meeting starts we must perform our evil villian role call:

Mental Mouse!

Doctor Diablos!

The Disgruntled Postman!

Heck Hound!

Death Hellen!

She-Thing!

Gray Shark( Wears a gray suit, with black gloves and boots, no tights and has a gray shark helmet but instead of eyes, there is a green visor)

Super-Roid( Copper robot that has a red energy mouth, has one single red glowing eye, resembles ultron.)

Electromagnetor( Wears a blue outfit, with green gloves, boots and tight. Has a green cape and wears a green magneto style helmet that covers his eyes)

Blastro( Wears a dark green suit, that contain a italicized B on his chest. He wears blue gloves has two rings on his hand covered blue. He is bald on his head and has a long beard and a sinestro style mustache)

And I the great leader Comrade Red! Now today's meeting is about our failures at the hands of the Justice Friends. Observe.

( Comrade Red shows slides on a giant screen which shows images of things such as Major Glory punching Comrade Red, Val Hallen shocking Death Hellen, Kronk smashing Blastro into the ground, and Heck-Hound being slashed by White Tiger)

Comrade Red: These defeats are unacceptable. We need to find news ways to beat the Justice Friends. We need new strategies. I suggest new members. All in favor.

(All the members present raise their hands in agreement)

Comrade Red: Excellent. Super-Roid use your acces to the world's wide internet to seek out the most ruthless villians known to man.

Super-Roid: Scanning, scanning, scanning. Beep. Identified 3 targets. Projecting image now.

(Super-Roid projects a holographic image of the Rowdyruff Boys. The Boys are standing on a bridge and melting the tires of all the cars that are passing by. They are laughing hysterically)

Comrade Red: Such evil. These boys are clearly what we are looking for.

Mental Mouse: Are'nt they a bit young.

Doctor Diablos: Nonsense! Evil has no age limits.

Comrade Red: Enough. Now let's bring these 3 here. Super-Roid

(Super-Roid releases his head. The head flies until it reaches the RRB. It hovers above them , and fires a green laser which teleports them to the League's headquartes without the boys even noticing)

Brick( Looks around and realizes he is in the headquarters): Hey what's the big idea? Where the heck are we? Who has the nerve to interrupt our fun?

Comrade Red: Ahem* Welcome to the League of Doom! We have decided to make you three the newest members of our crusade against justice and good!

( Brick looks at Comrade Red for while and then he flies and punches him in the face)

Comrade Red( Rubbing his face): What was that for?!

Brick: Get bent! You ruined our fun! Guys let's get out of here!

Doctor Diablos: Wait working with us is even more fun! Stay!

Butch: And how exactly is working with a bunch of losers in halloween costumes more fun than people's car tires with laser eyes?

Mental Mouse: With us you get melt more than just car tires. You can melt cities and forest to the ground!

Boomer: Really? Go on!

Gray Shark: And you can get all the money you want.

Brick: What do we need money for?

Electromagnetor: Forgot money! You can blow up stuff all you want. Even people.

( The boys eyes widen with delight.)

Brick: Guys discussion!

( The boys enter into huddle and starts to whisper towards each other. They would occassionaly look back at the League and then resume. After about 7 minutes, the boys turn around.)  
Brick: All right, we've decided to join your group.

( The league cheers and raises the fist yelling YES!)

Comrade Red: Now boys let's start right off the bat with your training!

Butch: Training? You did'nt say anything about training!

Boomer: Yeah you said we could blow up and melt stuff! Training sounds lame!

Comrade Red: Oh don't worry you will do all that. But first you we need to make you learn how to do that stuff better. Once we are finishes, you can have your fun.

Brick: Fine but if we don't get to do some damage soon,I'll melt you instead!

Comrade Red: Yes, yes. Now let's begin!

( Comrade Red and the league escort the Boys to a metallic grey room which contains a giant screen in the front.)

Blastro: This screen will provide us with the lessons you need to learn and will score your overall progress.

Brick: Sounds Lame!

Death Hellen: Let's start with robbing a bank!

(Death Hellen teleports all 3 RRB in front of a bank)

Death Hellen: All right boys show me how you would rob a bank and I'll show you how I would do it in order to teach you the right way.

Boomer: So we have to go in there and take money?

Death Hellen: That's right. Now go in boys.

(The Boys enter the bank.)

Death Hellen: I wonder how they will do?

(Suddenly there is an explosion. The bank is in flames with flaming money raining down. Death Hellen's eyes pop out in shock. The RRB come out holding flaming money bags.

Death Hellen: What are you doing? You were just supposed to go in and take the money. Not burn the bank and the money. It's uselss now.

Butch: We thought about it, but we decided that burning the bank and money would be more fun. That way we can throw the flaming bags at each other.

(Butch throws one at Death Hellen who ducks)

Death Hellen: Thats not how you are supposed to use money. You need money to buy things!

Brick: Why buy what you can just take. You guys just take money right. Why not just take what you need the money for?

Death Hellen: Well uh, you see-

(Butch throws another flaming bag at Death Hellen which hits him this time)

Death Hellen(Getting back up): Super-Roid take us back to base.

(A green light teleports all of them back to the base)

Death Hellen: The 1st lesson did'nt go so well. Doctor Diablos, your're next.

( Doctor Diablos walks towards the boys as Death Hellen walks away)

Doctor Diablos: Now then boys. I will teach you how to command your minions.

Boomer: Why do we need minions?

Doctor Diablos: So they do stuff that you do not have to do.

Brick: So they get to do all the fun stuff, while we just sit around and be bored. No way, I don't want minions for a job I could do by myself.

Doctor Diablos: No but minions make it easier.

Butch: I hate things that are too easy. Thats for sissies and babies. I like things hard. I prefer a good challenge.

Doctor Diablos: No! That is not the point. Here just take a couple of my minions and then command them. You will then see how good it is to have minions. I will return in 1 hr.

( Doctor Diablos leaves the room)

Doctor Diablos: I need a coffee break.

( 1 hr passes and then Doctor Diablos comes back in the word and then is shocked. All his minions are on the floor and bruised. The Rowdyruff boys are standing above them and laughing)

Doctor Diablos: Why did you beat up my minions? I gave them to you to command!

Brick: Well we could'nt think of telling to do something we did not want to do, so we decided to fight em instead. It was pretty awesome. You should have been there.

Doctor Diablos: THATS NOT WHAT MINIONS ARE FOR ! WHAT IS THE POINT OF MINIONS IF YOU JUST ATTACK THEM!

Butch: Well we don't need minions.

Doctor Diablos: AAAAAAAAARGGGGGHHHHHH! I give up. Can the next instructor come and tutor them!

( Doctor Diablos storms off in rage. Electromagnetor comes in front of the boys next)

Electromagnetor: All right let's get one thing straight. I will not tolerate disobedience. If you do, I will personally glue all of you to the floor and then barrage you with metal! Lesson 3: How to take a hostage. If you are ever caught by a superhero you need to hold someone captive so the hero will leave you alone and you can escape. Observe.

(All of them are teleported by green light in front of the city)

Electromagnetor: 1, 2, 3

(Living Bullet appears before them)

Living Bullet: Halt Electromagnetor. You will not escape this time.

Electromagnetor(whispers to the RRB): Watch this.

Electromagnetor: I think not Living Bullet.

(He grabs a nearby women who is blonde and wearing a green dress)

Electromagnetor: One step further and she gets a nast taste of metal in places that are not comfortable.

Living Bullet: I'll do what you say just don't hurt her.

Electromagnetor(To the RRB): You see. He's under my control. Now you try.

(He hands the woman to Boomer)

Woman: Please don't hurt me.

Brick: We won't hurt you babe if you do what we say. Gives us your purse.

(The woman hands her purse to the RRB. They look through it until they find candy and take it.)

Brick: Get out of here before we throw you half way across the city.

(The woman runs. Electromagnetor looks shocked)

Electromagnetor: What the-

(Living Bullet attacks Electromagnetor and begins wailing on him until he smashes Electromagnetor into the wall. The RRB come to him)

Brick: So did we do good or what.

Electromagnetor: Super-Roid get us out of here.

(All of them are teleported back to the base)

Boomer: Are we done with the lessons now.

Electromagnetor: Yes were done. Why don't you boys go play or something. I need to call a meeting.

( Electromagnetor leaves and then enters the confrence room)

Heck Hound:This is not working. These boys are being uncooperative.

She-Thing: We smash them all!

Disgrunteld postman: I actually agree and support that 100 percent.

Comrade Red: No! They are too valuable and would be a great addition. If this is not working with them, then I suggest we brainwash them. They will be our ultimate weapons. All in favor?

( All the league raises their hands)

Super-Roid: I will now attempt to conduct the brainwashing bring them here.

( Comrade Red enter the training room)

Comrade Red: Oh boys can you come in here for a second. We have a suprise for you.

( The boys follow Comrade Red and enter the room)

Brick: What do you losers want now?

( Super-Roid congures three helmets from his hands)

Super-Roid: Put these helmets on now.

Brick: No way. Those look dorky and lame.

Comrade Red: I order you to put them on now!

Brick: No. I am not putting on stupid helmet.

( Brick fires heat vision and destroys the helmets)

Butch: What're you guys gonna do now.

Boomer: Yeah!

Comrade Red: That is it! We are done trying to convince you. You are going to work for us whether you want to or not!

Brick: Make us dip-wads!

Comrade Red: League of Doom charge!

Brick: Rowdyruff Boys attack!

( Both groups charge towards each other. Comrade Red tries to smash Brick with his sickle, but Brick holds the sickle, and he spins Comrade Red around until he smashes him on to the floor. Brick then punches him through the ground. Heck Hound lunges towards Brick, and Brick blasts him with heat vision. Comrade Red rises up and hits Brick with his hammer, dazzing him. The Disgruntled Postman throws postmails at Brick and they explode sending him hurling to the wall. Butch attacks Gray Shark and hits him with a baragge of punches and kicks. Butch is about to land the final blow, but he is held in the air by Doctor Diablos's glider. She-thing picks up a piece of the ground and Electromagentor uses his powers to lift a metal pole and then they send it flying towards Butch. Butch smashes through the wall. Butch rubs his hand to create two green fire fist and then smashes She-thing and Electromagnetor in their stomachs sending them landing in the wall. Gray shark attemps to blast with a green laser from his visor but Butch blocks it with his hand and rushes towards him. Mental Mouse fires a beam from his head onto Boomers head causing him to hold his head in pain. Super-Roid fires a beam to add to the damage and then Blastro and Death Hellen fire beams at well. Boomer curls into a ball in pain but then widens his eyes and lets out a sonic scream to blow all of them. Boomer bashes Mental Mouses brain with his fist and then uses his two hands to smash him in the ground. Death Hellen swings his axe( Not the guitar) but Boomer holds it and then kicks him in the chin. Blastro and Boomer then enter a beam struggle and it seems Blastro has the upper hand but Boomer pushes his beam into him knocking him in the ground. Brick rises from the wall and The Disgruntled Postman fires more postmails at Brick, and Brick uses firebreath to incinerate them. Brick then flies and kicks the Postman into the ceiling. Comrade Red hits Brick with his sickle and hammer. He prepares the final blow, but Brick retaliates and punches Red in the stomach, kicks him in the face, then Brick becomes a tornado and spins him into the wall. Heck Hound Bites Brick, but Brick grabs him and throws him up, then he blasts him with heat vision before flying through him at blinding speed. Super-Roid charges up his death laser and aims at Brick, but Butch punches him, and Boomer hits him down. The RRB then regroup)

Brick: Let's finish them off.

( The RRB fly into the air and combine to form a giant fireball. The fireball comes down and hits the league. The explosion destroys the base entirely. The villians are left floating in the water)

Comrade Red(Weakly) We only wanted you to help us destroy the Justice Friends.

Boomer: Justice Friends? Who are they?

Comrade Red: Our sworn enemies. They were too powerfull for us alone.

(Comrade Red then falls unconscious)

Butch: Wow if they needed us then these Justice Friends must be really tough.

Brick: Yeah we should fight them next c'mon

(At the Justice Friends headquarters were all the members are in a meeting)

Major Glory: So gang anything to report?

Living Bullet: Well I encountered Electromagnetor and he had 3 small accomplices. They kind of looked liked those Powerpuff Girls you met. I wonder who they were as they left before I could find out.

(Suddenly there is a ringing at the Justice Friends door)

Krunk: Me get it!

(He opens the door to the RRB)

Brick: Is this were the Justice Friends live.

Krunk: Yeah.

(The RRB grin evily)

Narrator: Uh oh looks I can tell where this is going. Good luck Justice Friends!

Narrator: And so the day is doomed thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys.

(The credits show the RRB and the Justice Friends flying to each other)

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

The Rowdyruff Boys episode 6: Genie

Narrator: The city of Townsville where people spend summer at the beach. Ah the beach where kids play in the ocean, people sunbath, and it's the perfect place for a barbeque. What could possible ruin it?

(As the Narrator is talking images of kids playing in the ocean, people sunbathing, and having barbeques. Then suddenly three lights red, blue, and green crash into the beach sending a sandwave that covers everyone, people try to outrun it but they are caught in. Standing above the sand is the Rowdyruff Boys)

Brick: Man was it a good idea to hit the beach or what?

Butch: Yeah you should have seen the look on everyones face as the sand was coming it was priceless.

Boomer: Yeah priceless.

Brick(To Boomer): What are you a parrot? Is that all you have to say about that awesome landing?

Boomer: Sorry

Butch: Hey what's that?

(Butch points to a lamp that is hidden in the sand. Brick goes towards it and picks it up, and it's covered in sand)

Brick: I think it's some kind of lamp, but I can't tell with all this sand all over it.

(Brick rubs the lamp to get the sand off of it, but something happens as the lamp starts to glow and smoke comes off of it. The smoke materializes into a gold man, wearing a silver genie hat, a copper vest, and he has a yellow energy tail. He looks down at the boys)

Boomer: Wow the lamp became a gold man

Brick(Hits Boomer): The guy came out of the lamp, its right there.

Brick: Who are you and why were you inside that lamp? You have 30 seconds to answer before we kick your butt!

Genie: No need for violence boys. In fact I am grateful to you. Being inside that lamp for 2000 years was really getting to be uncomfortable. But like I said I am eternally grateful to you. I will grant you 3 wishes of your hearts desire.

Butch: So you'r telling us whatever we want, you can just make it happen by us telling you? How do we know you're not a fake and just yanking our chain?

Genie: Ah, I understand why you would have doubts. No matter, Just tell me what you want and I will prove it to you?

Brick( Shoving Butch and Boomer aside): Since I got you out of there, I get to make the first wish! I wish... For everyone to know how awesome I am!

( The Genie snaps his fingers and then the boys are back in Townsville.)

Brick: What the? All he just did was teleport us back to the city. Man I knew that Genie was fake! I feel like punching somethin!

( Brick turns and punches Boomer in the stomach)

Boomer: Ow! Ha good one Brick!

Brick: What? Why are you saying that? I just punched you in the stomach.

Boomer: It's an honor to be punched by someone so cool as you.

Brick: You're annoying me. When I'm annoyed I wanna punch something!

( Brick turns and punches Butch in the face)

Butch: Ow! Thanks for that Brick. Hit me again!

Brick: You guys are starting to creep me out. Whatever let's go get some burgers!

( The boys fly off to the nearest burger shop)

Brick( To the cashier): Hey loser give us all the burgers and I'll let you keep your face.

Cashier: Brick? Wow I can't believe someone as awesome as you is in this place. Take all the burgers ya want!

( Brick looks at him with a weird look and punches him in the face)

Cashier: Awesome Brick! Just what I would expect from you. You rock dude!

Brick: Uggh. What the heck is wrong? No one gets angry or mad when I hit em. No one is scared when I threaten them. What gives?

( The boys fly out and just then notice the Powerpuff Girls flying around.)

Brick: Ha those sissies! I could use a good fight!

( The boys fly to where the girls are and then Brick smashes Blossom down in the ground)

Brick: Ha eat ground wimp!

Blossom( Getting up): Uhhh. It's Brick. Hey Brick, I feel priviliged that you decided to resort to physical violence on me. You are just so amazing!

Brick: What the he-

Buttercup: Way to go Brick you're the man!

Bubbles: Ooooh. Hit me , hit me next. Pleeease!

Brick: No, No No. You girls are supposed to want to fight! Come on hit me!

Blossom: Why would I do that? You are to awesome to hit!

Brick: Noooooo!

( Brick lands on the ground and then notices a crowd of people coming towards him)

Crowd: Awesome, Awesome, Awesome, Awesome.

Brick: NOOOOOOOOOO! If being awesome means everyone acts creepy and just praises me all the time then this sucks. Where's the anger and fear!? Change it back, Change it back.

(Suddenly gold smoke envelopes Brick and he is back at the beach next to Boomer and Butch with the genie in front of them)

Brick: Boomer, Butch. Never tell me I am awesome unless I say so.

Boomer: Okay. You're a jerk

Brick(Hits Boomer): That does not mean you can insut me idiot.

Genie: Well one wish down, two to go. Whose next?

Boomer: Me, Me.

Genie: Okay. What do you wish for.

Boomer: I want to be the smartest so no one ever calls me dumb again.

(Brick and Butch look at each other before laughing. Boomer glares at them)

Genie: Done.

(Gold smoke envelopes Boomer and he is standing in Townsville center)

Boomer: Hey. I feel the same. Guys the genie ripped me off. Guys?

(Boomer turns around and sees Brick, and Butch. They are just looking at him and drooling)

Boomer: Guys.

Brick and Butch: Duh

Boomer: Guys talk to me. Hey Brick your're an idiot, Butch you're a wimp. Guys I'm super smart

(Brick and Butch continue staring at him saying duh. Brick starts to bite his hand)

Boomer: Hey maybe I did'nt get smarter, but they got dumber. How's it feel morons?

(They continue doing duh and Butch falls on his face, and makes no effort to get back up)

Boomer: What's the point of being smarter than these guys If I can't even gloat to them. I'm going to the city.

(Boomer flies into the city,and he stops in fronnt of a man who just keeps walking into a wall)

Boomer: Hey you. Dummy. Stupid. Moron. I'm talking to you. Hey!

(The man continues to walk into the wall)

Boomer: That's it!

(Boomer punches the man through the wall.)

Boomer: Is everyone this dumb?

(Boomer turns around to see people doing incredibly stupid stuff such as cars crashing into each other, officers just hitting themselves with their batons, joggers walking in circles, firemen trying to eat fire hydrants, mothers wiping their faces with diapers, business men just staring at their suit cases and kids just looking up in the air. Everyone was a complete idiot)

Boomer: No. If everyone is so dumb that they cannot even understand me than there is no fun in being dumb. I'm all alone. I hate this!

(Suddenly gold smoke envelopes Boomer and he is back on the beach standing next to Brick and Butch, with the genie standing in front of them)

Boomer: Guy's, I'm so glad you're smarter than me.

(Boomer tries to hug Brick and Butch, but Brick punches him in the face)

Boomer: OW!

Brick: Don't go soft on us.

Genie: Well one wish left.

Butch: Finally my turn. I wish for a world where I can fight all I want with no end)

(Butch is enveloped in gold smoke, and like Brick and Boomer he is standing in the middle of Townsville)

Butch: Where is everyone?I want to fight.

(Suddenly the ground starts shaking and Butch turns to see an army of angry people. Some have weapons such as swords, pitchforks,and guns. It seems everyone one in Townsville is part of the mob, even Brick and Boomer)

Brick(Glaring angrily): Theres Butch the berseker. Let's get him.

(The crowd charges at Butch. Butch grins and charges as well. Butch punches two people and kick someone in a car. Then he charges and hold mutiple people into the wall. Butch turns around and rubs his hands together. He fires a gaint fireball like a bowling ball which sends many flying. Brick and Boomer charges to Butch. Brick starts punching him, and Boomer starts kicking him until he gets smashed to the ground. Butch flies up and hits through. He grabs Boomer and starts hitting Brick with him. Then Boomer is thrown by Butch to Brick and both of them smash into the ground)

Butch: C'mon I want a challenge.

(Suddenly 3 lights of pink, light blue, and light green hit Butch. The light come behind hima nd smash him though many buildings. Butch gets back up and sees it's the Powerpuff Girls. He grins as the crowd comes behind the PPG, and Butch charges to the mob, and he hits them all in the air, then he zig zaggs through them. Each of them hit the ground and make a giant craters. Butch is slightly tired, but grinning at his victory. Butch then notices more people walking to him. Butch flies to them and keeps fighting multiple crowds for 6 hrs. Butch is very worn out and his clothes are ripped and he has a couple bruises.)

Butch: You know, I thought endless fighting would be fun, but it starts to get boring after a while. I don't even have time to do anything else. I want to take a break now.

(Just then he see's more people. Butch groans and then charges to them but as he makes impact they become smoke and Butch is back on the beach)

Butch: Huh*huh. I ... need...a ... break.

Brick: What's wrong with you?

Genie:Could I have your attention please? All 3 wishes have been granted and now I can leave you.

Brick: Hey that was'nt fair. You screwed up our wishes and made them suck!

Genie: I just did what you wanted.

Brick: Well, I did'nt like it. Get i'm guys!

( The boys tackle the genie and then the four of them start to struggle. Just then the genie becomes smoke and starts to re-enter the lamp, taking the boys inside with him)

(The boys and the genie find themselves standing in golden desert)

Brick: Where are we? Answer us.

Genie: Were in my lamp. You held on to me so know where all stuck in here until someone else rubs the lamp.

Butch: No way. There is a way out, and you better tell us.

Genie: Well the only way is to defeat the genie of the lamp, which is me but that is-

(He is cut-off by Boomer punching him and he is send flying into a sand dune)

Boomer: Yeah! Score one for me.

Genie(Rising from the dune). If that's how you want to play it then fine. But 3 on 1 is unfair. Let me fix that.

(The Genie creates 2 clones one siver and one bronze)

Genie: Now, let's begin.

(The gold genie teleport and punches Brick into the ground. Brick rises up and blast him with heat vision. Then Brick punches him in the head and kickh him in the air. Brick flies up to him but he turns into gold dust, and he blast Brick to the ground. Brick gets angry, and starts firing enery beams at the genie, but the genie keeps teleporting. He appears behind Brick and palm strikes him away. Brick flies towards him and strikes him into the sand leaving a explosion. The silver genie manipulates the sand against Boomer trying to suffocate him. It appears the genie is victorious but Boomer flies through and punches him rapidly in the gut. Boomer delivers a sonic clap to send him sliding against the ground. Boomer then creates a energy sphere and chucks it at him but the genie eats it and sends it back to him sending Boomer in the wall. The genie then stretches and pulls Boomer towards him and then absorbs him. But then his body starts to glow and electricity starts to crackle and then the genie explodes releasing Boomer. The genie is now made of smoke. Boomer becomes a tornado and blows the smoke away. The copper genie creates many hand and releases a barrage of punches at Butch, who responds with his own punches. The genie then grabs all of Butch's limbs and then zaps him with a mouth beam. Butch is shocked but then gets mad and flies towards him at full speed generating a shockwave when he hits him. Butch smashes him into the ground and as he is falling Butch fires many energy beams at him. On the ground Butch continues his barrage. Butch makes his hands glow and then comes down on the ground as a green comet. The impact launches the genie in the air and then Butch comes and kick dashes him in half, causing him to dissappear in smoke. The gold genie fires many finger beams at Brick who deflects them and then Brick kicks him in the stomach twice and then punches him down. As the genie rises, he notices all the boys in front of him)

Genie: Okay, okay I understand. I lose.

Brick: We want out! NOW!

Genie: Done.

(Genie snaps his fingers and then boys turn into red, blue and green smoke and then leave the lamp. Boys are now back on the beach.)

Boomer: I am so glad we got rid of that genie. He was a real jerk.

(Butch picks up the lamp)

Butch: Hey guys, what should we do with this lamp. Know we know what it is, I don't want it anymore.

Brick: Throw it up in the air.

(Butch throws up the lamp and then Brick fires heat vision at it, melting it and turning it into liquid, dripping on the sand.)

Brick: Problem solved.

Boomer: Good riddance.

Butch: I'm gonna go grab some surfboards from some loser.

Brick: Yeah, I need to surf now and make up for time we lost.

Narrator: I guess the boys learned the hard way: Be careful for what you wish for.

Narrator: And so the day is doomed, thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys.

THE END.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rowdyruff Boys Episode 7: Return of the Roboruff Boys

Narrator: The city of Townsville, which harbors the lair of it's most devious villian, Mojo Jojo!

(Mojo gets out of bed, brushes his teeth, and takes a shower. He makes himelf a cup of cofee and he goes to collect the paper on his door step. He then takes the paper, looks at it, and he realizes something is wrong)

Mojo: What!? This is last months paper! I Mojo Jojo, need to keep up with current events because the current events are which I, Mojo Jojo need to keep up. Oh well I least I have something to read in the morning.

(Mojo then starts to flip through the newspaper)

Mojo: Boring stuff, Boring stuff, Boring stuff, WHAT!

( The thing that suprised him, is an article featuring the Rowdyruff Boys. But this article is special because it shows them battling against their robotic doubles: The Roboruff Boys!)

Mojo: What! Someone had created robot Rowdyruff Boys? This is an outrage. I, Mojo Jojo should have thought of that, since I, Mojo Jojo created the original and thus only I should be able to create more of the original, created by I, Mojo Jojo. This idea is brilliant but why was it not thought of by me, Mojo Jojo. I must correct this by making my own Roboruff Boys since it is I, Mojo Jojo, who should have thought of the idea since I am responsible for the creation of the original.

( Mojo then starts to make up his own designs for the Roboruff boys. It shows him drawing blueprints, sometimes crumpling up some and throwing them in the trash. Mojo then finally decides on a good model after writing for 45 min. He then starts to construct them immediatley. Mojo is shown hammering in knots, and screwing in screws. It shows him using a blowtorch on metal. Mojo pulls a switch, and the switch activates a machine which pours molten metal in 3 outlines of the Rowdyruff Boys, and the metal hammer comes down on it which produces steam. Mojo is then seen using spraypaint on metal arms and legs. After going on for the rest of the day, night falls. Mojo is finally finished and then decides to go to bed. Morning then arrives and Mojo does the morning routine but with a smile on his face. After taking his coffee, Mojo enters his lab)

Mojo: And now for the finishing touch.

( Mojo pulls a switch and 3 light come up. The Roborfuff boys mark 2 are now complete. All 3 of them have silver pants, with black laces. They wear grey shirts with black stripes and each of their skin is a metallic version of the RRB signature colors. Mojo looks very pleased)

Mojo:Finally. I have completed Robot Rowdyruff Boys which are based of the original made by me Mojo Jojo. This is glorious. How are you doing my new creations?

Mecha Brick(Eyes light up): Greeting creator what is your commmand and our purpose?

Mojo: Excellent, they are loyal to me, Mojo Jojo.

Cyber Boomer: Agreed Master. We live to serve you.

Mojo: You 3 are perfect! But, before I give you jobs I'd like you to meet your seniors.

(Cuts to the park. Where the Rowdyruff Boys are. Brick is giving a kid an atomic wedgie, and the kid is screaming in pain. Brick then throws him into tree, and all 3 RRB crack up.)

Butch: Giving wedgies is hilarious. Whoever thought of it has my respect.

Brick: Yeah. Wait what's that noise?

Boomer: Hey, I hear it too. Wheres it coming from?

(Zooms in on Bricks ears, where this message is heard)

Mojo: Rowdyruff Boys. Come to my residence. I have a suprise for you.

Brick: It's that monkey Mojo. He wants us to go to his house. Let's go!

(The boys fly and reach Mojo's layer and crash through the ceiling.)

Mojo: Boys.

(Mojo goes to hug them, but Butch pushes him away).

Butch: You said you had a surpise what is it)

Mojo: Yes. I do indeed. Come to my lab.

(Mojo then leads to his labs. Mojo then goes next to a sheet that covers something up. Mojo unveils the sheet)

Mojo: Here, presenting the new and improved: RoboRuff Boys

( The boys are then face to face with their robot selves)

Brick( Yelling): Are you STUPID!

Mojo: What do you mean?

Brick: Why the heck would you make three ripoffs of us?

Mojo: I was reading an article about you working-

Butch: We were fighting em!

Boomer: They were made to kill us!

( Brick goes up to his robotic counterpart)

Brick( Knocking Mecha Brick on the head): These things are just useless knock offs like the ones before!

Metal Butch: Error. We have been designed based off you, not to be like you.

Brick: Oh so they can talk now?

Mojo: Please, give them a chance.

Brick: The Rowdyruff Boys don't need help! We should smash them right now, besides there are only one Rowdyruff Boys.

Mecha Brick: My organic counterpart, you are mistaken. We follow the will of our creator and he wills there to be more groups of Rowdyruff Boys and thus we can not be destroyed.

Brick: I don't care! I want you to be gone, so I'll make you gone.

( Brick goes to punch Mecha Brick, who just blocks it with one hand)

Mecha Brick: If you wish for us to be destroyed, you are defying Mojo's orders and thus perhaps you may be destroyed.

Brick: It's like that huh. Okay Mojo, we'll fight these things and if they can kick our butts, they can stay and if we win, they get destroyed. Deal?

Mojo: Please!. You don't need to fight. You can co-exis peacefully.

(RRB look at each other and then laugh loudly. Mojo becomes dissapointed)

Mojo: Fine I agree.

Butch: All right lets-

(Butch is cut off as Metal Butch punches him so hard that he is sent flying though Mojo's house and sent falling down the mountain. Before he hits the ground Metal Butch flies behind him, and holds him into the mountain, creating a huge crater. Metal Butch then let's Butch fall to the ground. Butch's impact on the mountain created a shockwave that was felt by all in Mojo's layer)

Boomer: Butch!

Brick: Well he's dead. In Butch's words lets go.

(Brick and Mecha Brick fly in the air. Brick fires multiple heat vision beams, but Mecha Brick deflects them with his hands, and deflects one hat hit's Brick in the shoulder. Mecha Brick punches Brick many times in the face, before hitting him in the ceiling. Mecha Brick fires his own eye lasers which Brick dodges, Brick charges and holds Mecha Brick into the floor. Brick then punches him in the wall. Brickfires fire breath at Mecha Brick which creates an explosion. Boomer goes to Cyber Boomer and tries to punch him many times, but Cyber Boomer dodges all of them and head butts Boomer, dazing him. Cyber Boomer then trips Boomer, and steps on him. Boomer grabs his legs and electrocues him, freeing Boomer. Boomer then winds up his fist and punches him through the wall. Boomer pursues him and becomes an arrow. Cyber Boomer holds it and pushes him back. Boomer charges up and has blue lighting crackles on him, and Cyber Boomer does the same. Both of them become arrows and clash many times becoming faster with each clash. Butch is lying in his crater and then his eyes open. There are people crowded around him in his crater. Butch glares and flies up blowing away the people around him. Butch becomes a drill and hit Metal Butch and then kicks him through the wall. Mecha Brick is holding Brick by his shirt and then Metal Butch crashes into him. Butch flies inside and then punches Metal Butch many times. As Butch throws the last Punch, Metal Butch splits his body into a floating head, arms, legs and torso. Each Body part blast Butch with a beam. Butch kneels down and is then blown away with a kick by Mecha Brick. Mecha Brick turns his attention to Brick and then generates beam sabers from his hand.)

Brick: You've got to be kidding me.

( Mecha Brick throws a slash and then cuts Brick across the cheek. Brick notices blood on his cheek. Mecha Brick does many slashes and Brick dodges. Brick ducks and then flies upward while uppercutting Mecha Brick. Brick then tries to punch him away, but he swipes Brick across the chest with a slash. Brick holds his chest and then Mecha Brick pins him onto the wall. Brick kicks him in the face and then Brick keeps kicking him until his feet get on fire. Brick delivers a flaming kick on Mecha Brick causing him to be sent up in the air in a flame aura, when he comes down, Brick knocks him down. Brick picks up him and then charges eye lasers but is blown back due to Boomer and Cyber Boomer. Boomer and Cyber Boomer return to normal and exchange blows. The two blow away from each other and then enter a power struggle. Cyber Boomer then picks up Boomer and keeps smashing him on the ground. He throws Boomer up and then turns into a missile launcher and then fires many at Boomer. Boomer falls to the ground barely conscious. Boomer then chargers and knees Cyber Boomer in the cheek. Cyber Boomer then generates an energy force field which expands. Boomer flies away from it and then the field starts to become smaller. Boomer then realizes his chance and then charges toward him and then uppercuts, elbows and punches Cyber Boomer. As Cyber Boomer flies, Boomer catches up to him and then drags him against the wall. Butch tries to kick Metal Butch, but Metal Butch flies up and morphs into a hammer that hold Butch to the ground and begins to smash him many times. Butch holds him and then Butch throws him in the air. Butch becomes a tornado to suck him in, and the tornado strikes Metal Butch. Butch stops he tornado and blast Metal Butch with an energy beam. Metal Butch holds the attack. Metal Butch stretches his hand and begins to choke Butch. Butch then grabs his arms and brings him close allowing Butch to kick him so hard his arms fall off. Butch grabs the arms and throws them at Metal Butch, but Metal Butch catches them and puts them back on. Butch flies back and regroups with Brick and Boomer.

Brick: Well these guys are tougher than the old ones.

Boomer: Yeah, I don't think we can win.

Butch: Shut up.

Cyber Boomer: My organic counterpart is right. We clearly are superior.

Metal Butch: However this battle is getting tiresome. If we continue this battle will reach nowhere. So we have thought of a solution.

Brick: You guys are gonna let us smash you? I knew you were wimps.

Mecha Brick: Negative. We decided that the most logical way to end this battle would be to use you as power sources. That way we can co-exist peacefully as Mojo said.

Brick: Wait. No way.

Mecha Brick: Resistance is not wise. Begin assimilation.

(The Roboruff Boys fly up to the boys and then grab them. The robots then open themselves up and then put the Rowdyruff Boys inside them. There is a bit of struggling, but then it ends.)

Narrator: Are the Rowdyruff Boys really finished? Not that I'm complaining. Wait whats this?

( The Roboruff Boys start to glow red, dark blue and dark green. )

Mecha Brick: I can feel...the strenght, the power and the energy!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

( What is left of Mojos lair is then seen after the smoke clears. The entire roof is gone and their is smoldering debris everywhere. Mojo gets up and has some burned hair.)

Mojo: Uhhh. My head... wait where are the Rowdy and Robo Ruff boys?

( Mojo then looks at the smoke and then sees silohuettes of the Roboruff Boys. However when the smoke clears it is the Rowdyruff Boys holding the severed heads of the Roboruff Boys. Brick throws Mecha Brick's head on the floor and then stomps on it and then destroys it.)

Brick(Walking toward Mojo who quivers back): Next time you do something like that, after we destroy your other robots, it's your head that we will be crushing next.

Mojo: Oh yes! I will never do this again.

Butch: Good, and stop contacting us.

Boomer: Yeah, we don't want to be associated with a loser like you. Get lost.

(Mojo walks away and the RRB look at each other).

Brick: So. Who wants to go back to giving wedgies?

Butch and Boomer: We do.

Narrator: Well, Like I said before one Rowdyruff Boys are bad enough for me.

Narrator: And so the day is ruined thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys.

THE END


	8. Chapter 8

RowdyRuff Boys Episode 8: Butch A Coward

Narrator: They city of Townsville where the Rowdyruff Boys are up to no good as usual.

(As the Narrator is speaking the boys are standing on top of a tall building and looking down. The building is so tall it goes past the clouds)

Brick: So whose jumping first?

Boomer: How about you Brick?

Brick: No way you moron. I'm the leader, so I go last.

Boomer: Well I'm not doing it. It's too high.

Butch: C'mon you babies. It's not that high. Beside you guys said I could pick what we should to today. I said let's jump off a high buiding and see who can make the biggest crater in the ground. So we have to do it!

Brick: You suggested it Butch, so why don't you do it?

Butch(Looking nervous): Well I uh.

Boomer: Don't tell us your scared Butch. Big, tough Butch afraid of heights.

Brick: Yeah Butch, you're no better than a stupid girl.

(Brick and Boomer start laughing)

Butch(Angry): All right I'll go, but when my crater is the biggest you guys owe me candy.

(Butch stands at the buildings edge. He looks down, takes a deep breath, and jumps down. Butch falls through the clouds, and starts gaining speed. Butch is laughing with delight. He then starts to become a green comet as he reaches the ground, and then he hits he ground. There is a giant green explosion that can be seen from the top of the building. Cars, and people are sent flying, birds are sent flying backwards, and trees are sent on and Boomer are looking down the the building. They then turn and start facing each other.)

( Meanwhile in the Mayors office)

Ms. Bellum: Mayor, did you hear that explosion?

Mayor( Playing with figures, while listening to music with headphones): What? Could you speak up louder. I'm listening to my happy smile fun time CD. It goes great with action figures.

( Ms. Bellum sighs)

( Back at the building Brick and Boomer are still looking at each other.)

Brick: You know what? I'm sick of this game.

Boomer: Yeah, me too.

Brick: Why don't we just go pay Butch with his candy and then I can think of something else to do.

( Brick and Boomer fly down to the crater. The two see Butch lying in the crater knocked fly down to go wake up him.)

Brick( Poking Butch with his hand):Hey Butch wake up. You won. Butch, Butch Butch...

( As Brick keeps repeating Butches name, Butches eyes start to open.)

Brick: Took you long enough, get up!

Butch( Getting up and rubbing his head): Owwwww. My head hurts.

Brick( Motioning his hand at Butch): Get over it you sissy!

( As Butch see's Brick motioniong his hand, he suddenly cowers in fear.)

Butch: AHHH! Please don't hit me!

Boomer( With a puzzled look on his face): What? Hey Butch whats wrong with you?

( Boomer points his hand at Butch. As he see's this, Butch cowers more and become even more scared)

Butch: Please I don't want any trouble.

Brick( Lifting up Butch and shaking him): Hey Butch, seriously cut it out. This isn't funny. Quit being such a wuss.

(As Brick keeps shaking him, tears form in Butches eyes and he then stars to cry. Brick looks at him with a very shocked expression and then drops him on the ground.)

Brick: Who are you?!

Butch: Please,stop being so violent. I hate violence.

Boomer: Butch. you're scaring me. Go back to normal.

Brick: Yeah. I hate what you're doing. Go back to normal or I'll punch you.

Butch: Please don't!

Brick: That's it. I'll punch you on 3. 1, 2

(Brick does'nt get to 3 as Butch flies away)

Brick: Hey that sissy left.

Boomer: Get him!

(Brick and Boomer chase Butch. Butch keeps turning to avoid them, but they always find him. Butch flies up a a building and moves behind it. Brick and Boomer fly past him)

Butch: Finally, safe at last.

(Brick appears before Butch and grabs him by his hair. Butch starts crying and wailing)

Butch: Don't hurt me.

Brick: If you keep whining I will. Listen Butch let's just get some candy. Maybe then you'll stop being a wuss.

Butch: That's it were just getting candy?

Boomer(Appearing):That's it.

(The 3 of them fly off to the candy store. The boys enter the store. The store clerk looks up form his desk and see's it's the RRB. He hold his hands up)

Clerk: Take what you want. Just don't hurt me.

Brick: Yeah we will. In the meantime Butch beat this guy up.

Butch: Why?

Brick: Because it's fun.

(Butch goes up to the clerk and tenses his fist, but he can't hit him)

Butch: I can't. Violence is wrong and scary.

(Butch then flies out of the store and he keeps flying until he reachs the ocean. He stops midway there)

Butch: I don't know why those two have to be so violent. They scare me.

Voice: Then let's see if I will!

( Butch then turns around and see's a lobster like creature. It has two pinces and is humanoid. It has a mouthpiece and also contains a lobster tail. It has lobsters legs sprouting out of its back similiar to doc ock. He has menacing purple eyes.)

Creature: This is my territory! You are not welcome here.

Butch( Tearing up): I'm really , really sorry, sir. I did'nt mean to invade your privacy. I just needed a place to... Waaaaaaaaaaah.

Creature: What a baby you are. Almost makes me want to spare you. But I am a very territorial person and anyone who violates my territory must pay the price. Prepare yourself.

( Butch cowers in fear and continues to cry. The creature makes an annoyed face and then chokes Butch with his pincers until he falls unconscious. The creature then holds a defeated Butch and then swims to a nearby island. He then smashes Butch on the floor and grins.)

( At the candy store, Brick and Boomer have just finished eating all the candy.)

Brick: Okay now that all the candies finished, we should go look for Butch.

Boomer: It's gonna take a while. It's been a really long time since he left. He could be anywhere.

Brick( Hitting Boomer): We have super vision moron. We can find him really easily.

Boomer: Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that power.

( Brick uses his super vision to look around the city and beyond and then he start to see the ocean. He then notices a island and two figures on that rock. Brick looks further and then see's then see's the lobster creature burying Butch up to his head with sand.)

Brick: Looks like Butch is in trouble. Sheesh, this is so bad he can't even beat some random freak. Let's go.

( The creature has just finished burying Butch up to his head. He then pinches his claws and then prepares to slash at Butch. Boomer then rams him in the back with his head, but Boomer is sent flying back on the floor. Boomer rubs his head in pain. Brick fires heat vision but it does'nt even faze him. The creature hits Brick with his claw and he hits the sand.)

Creature: Nice try, but I have a super hard shell. Nothing can break it.

Brick: Oh really take this.

(Brick and Boomer fly around the monster and start punching it. The punches don't work, and the creature hit's Brick into the air, and hold him down with one of his legs on his back, which extented. Boomer goes up in the air and moves really fast and generates clones. The clones then dive bomb the monster. The monster shrugs it off as the clones hit him and dissapear after each hit. He grabs Boomer and buries him in the sand suffocating him. Brick flies towards him in an red aura and kicks him, but Brick's leg get's injured. Brick reels back in pain. The lobster headbutts Brick and Brick falls into the ocean. Boomer then grabs the monster by it's tail. The lobster simply smacks him with it's tail. Butch then wakes up. He see's the monster stepping on Brick,annd holding Boomer in it's claw. Butch gets up and flies to the monster's face.)

Butch: Um excuse me? I really hate violence and those two are my brothers. So could you please refrain from causing them harm and just let us be? I really would prefer it if we could all just stop this nonsense and just leave each other alone. So deal?

Creature: YOU ARE SUCH A BIG WIMP! You disgust me. Your brothers are actually trying to fight while you are just acting like a coward. I bet they think the same thing.

Butch: Brick, Boomer? Do you guys think I am a weak and spineless coward.

Brick: Its true. I have never seen such a bigger baby. Man compared to you, those Powerpuff girls look like real threats.

Boomer: You're nothin but a stinking sissy. If you can't help us fight then your not useful.

Butch: But-

Brick: You heard the man. Can't fight just beat it. We don't need a stinkin loser on our team!

Butch( Tearing up): I-I-I-I-I-

Creature: Oh please don't cry!

( The monster then smacks Butch with both of these claws and send Butch flying into the ocean. Butch is sinking down further in the ocean unconscious. Before he hits the bottom, Butches eyes open up and then he gets a hardened expression on his face, symbolizing the old Butch is back. Butch then flies out of the ocean and then in front of the monster. Who has Brick and Boomer buried up to their waist in sand.)

Creature: Oh 's the wuss. What now need me to read you a bed time story and then give you your milk. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

( As the monster continues to laugh, Butch fold his arms and has a evil grin on his face. The monster then notices the grin.)

Creature: Whats with the creepy grin. Why aren't you crying?

Butch: Oh, after the beating I'm about to give you, You won't even have enough tears to cry about it.

(Butch flies up and elbows the monster so hard, he gets sent flying the air. Butch flies up and starts punching the lobster in the stomach. Butch then flies to the monster back and kicks it making cracks appear all over the monster. Butch smacks the monster down, and appears before him before he hits the ground. Butch sticks out his fist, and the monster lands on it. Butch throws the monsters on the ground. Butch then flies up and clenches his hands together. Butch charges green energy into his hands,and more energy keeps coming. Brick and Boomer look up.)

Brick: Let's get out of here Boomer.

(Brick uses his heat vision to blast the sand surrounding him, and Boomer, turning it into glass. The two break out of the glass, and fly off. Butch finishes charging the attack, and fires a green laser which destroys the island, and the monster. Waves are made by the explosion. Brick and Boomer arefloating and looking up o Buth as he flies down to them.)

Butch: So, think I'm a useless sissy? Do I need to prove myself to you guys as well?

Boomer: Nope, not me. I think you're awesome.

Brick: Glad to have the hold Butch back. As a treat, we'll do whatever you want. What do you have in mind?

Butch: First,let's go back to that candy store. I owe that clerk a beating.

Boomer( Pats Butch on the back): Butch, don't change any more.

Butch( Elbowing Boomer): Don' t go all wuss on me man. Let's go

( The boys then flie off in to the city)

Narrator: Looks like even bad guys can be sissies once in a while. Hahahahahaha.

Narrator: And so the day is doomed thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys.

THE END.


	9. Chapter 9

The Rowdyruff Boys Episode 9: Biker Riders

Narrator: The city of Townsville, for now seems to perfectly calm. Where could those bad Rowdyruff Boys be?

( The scene then changes to the city park, where the Rowdyruff Boys are lying on the grass, extremely bored out of their minds.)

Boomer: Hey guys, wanna go check out the game store?

Brick: Nah, we were already there yesterday. Besides we played all the games there anyway what's the point of going back?

Butch: How about... we beat up everyone who walks in front of us?

Brick: We just did that like an hour ago. Look.

( Brick points, to a bunch of people on the floor with black eyes, bruises and some with bloody noses.)

Boomer: I know, maybe if we think really hard, we can make something come to life and do something with that!

Brick( Hits Boomer): That is the most stupid thing you have ever said. ( Pauses and thinks for a moment.) Meh, why not?

( The boys then close their eyes and then start to to think extremely hard. They make grunting noises the more effor they put. Then the thought bubble just explodes and sends the boys flying on the ground.)

Butch( Picking himself up): Thinking is way too hard. That just made me even more bored.

( All of a sudden the boys then hear a couple of motorcyle engines. The boys turn and then see a group of guys riding motorcycles leaving a trail of smoke as they ride. The bikers are hidden by the smoke. The boys look as the bikers drive on through the city.)

Brick: Guys, I think I know what we can do.

(The boys fly after the bikers, and kepp trailing them until the bikers reach a tavern. The bikers,still hidden by the smoke, get off their bikes, and enter the tavern. The boys see the bikers are no longer on their bikes, and fly down to where the bikes are parked near the tavern. The bikes are no longer hidden by th smoke and are in plain sight)

Rowdyruff Boys: Woah.

(The boys look in awe as their are 12 bikes. The bikes each have a skull on their headlights, with crimson paint jobs and are Harley Davidson bikes. The motorcycles have a symbol burning flame as a symbol, which is enveloping a fire breathing lizard, with a snake for a tongue. The boys come closer and each starts touching one bike)

Brick: Man, these cycles are sweet. We gotta take them for a ride.

Butch: Yeah, this wil be so cool.

Boomer: But, we don't need to ride them. We can fly.

Brick: Does it matter?! These bikes are the coolest, and most awesome things ever. Don't be a girl Boomer.

Butch: Just shut up.

Boomer: Sorry.

Brick(getting on a bike): Now whose ready to test these babies?

(Butch, and Boomer get on motorcycles. All 3 of hem start revving up their bikes.)

Brick: 1, 2 ...3

(Brick goes first, leaving a red trail of flames. Butch, and Boomer follow, leaving blue, and green flames as they go. The bikes are moving at extreme speeds and the boys are grinning as they ride. The boys ride through townsville, and as they pass each place, the store windows break, the road is actually starts to crack, signs start to catch on flames, and people get set on fire and start screaming and rolling on the floor. They boys do many turns and soon they come on the bridge, loaded with plenty of boys ride through cars turning them to ash and just leaving the driver. The boys then drive off the bridge and then start to ride on the water, leaving waves and splashing boats with great waves. The boys then starts to approach the beach and blow aways surfers. The boys ride on the sand and turn it glass which then starts to break shortly. The boys then ride through the forest and uprooting trees. Fuzzy Lumpkins is taking a bath and playing his banjo. He then starts to notice a large cloud of smoke coming towards. The smoke then hits through him and Fuzzys bath, banjo and fur is gone. His antennas are burnt to crisp. Fuzzy then faints on the floor. The boys then starts to approach a nearby tall building. Instead of turning the boys ride up on it and they break every window the bike passes through. The boys then reach the top of the building and drive off it. The bikes then fall to ground setting it on boys are now back in the front of the tavern. The boys are laughing hysterically.)

Brick: Man, that is the most fun I have ever had!

Boomer: I love bikes.

Butch( Twitchin and moving up and down in his bike): Let's go again! Again, hahahahahaha!

Voice: You're not gonna get the chance!

( The boys turn around and notice the bikers. They wear black boots with cleets on them. They have black sleeveslss vest with gray shirts underneart. They wear dark brown jeans and wear helmets with three spikes on the top. Some about 3 wear sunglasses, while 6 have beards. They wear white gloves. The leader has a jacket that reaches to his legs and has a red face with rage!)

Leader: You...kids...touched...are...bikes! Nobody touches are bikes. No one! And people who touch are bikes get hurt.

Brick: Yeah, we'll people who try to boss us around get _really_ hurt. Back off you losers.

Member: Those are our property, get off and we'll let you keep your faces!

Butch: Hahaha. I am so scared!

Boomer: Let's get out here, away from these posers!

( The boys drive off and leave the gang covered in smoke. Once the smoke clears, the gang boards their bikes, and the ones without bikes buddy up with others. The skulls eyes light and then the bikers take off, leaving flaming tires. One of the bikers moves next to Brick, adn he starts to bump his bike into Brick's. Brick responds by kicking him in the face so hard he falls off his bike, and is sent rolling on the ground. Two other members with chains use their chains to wrap around Brick's arms. Brick let's go off the handle and pulles the bikers off of their bikes, and throws them in front of his bike. Brick then runs them over. 3 of the bikers surround Boomer. One of the gets a sledgehammer and stands on his bike. Boomer does the same, and the biker swings his sledgehammer at Boomer many times, but Boomer blocks them all. Boomer then grabs the hammer, and hits the biker with it sending him flying. Boommer throws the hammer at the tire of the biker next to him, and his bike crashes into another Biker near him, making their bikes explode. A biker presses a button on his bike causing the skull on the headlight to fire energy blast at Butch. Butch swerves to dodge them, and 3 other bikers use another button to make their frot tires on fire. They then jump, and attempt to use the flaming tires to smash Butch. Butch punches 2 of them away, and grabs the third biker and his bike. Butch throws him in front of the biker shooting lasers at Butch. Lasers hit the thrown bike, and causes an explosion that blows the biker away. Brick, Butch, and Boomer come close to each other. Brick fires heat vision that blows all the other bikers, minus the leader in the air, Boomer then flies up, and flies through the bikes, destroying them. The bikeless members fall, and Butch rides his cycle, hitting them away as they fall near him. The leader suddenly stops his bike. The boys then come and start to surround him.)

Brick: What now, loser. You're trapped. I hate people who deliver empty threats, so youre gonna get twice the beating.

Leader: Oh, I'm not finished yet. I promised you would pay and you will.

Boomer: Well, what can you do all alone. Your gang is finished!

( The leader then reaches into his pocket and then pulls out a switch. He then activates it. All of a sudden, the boys hear giant tires riding. They turn and then realize that their is a giant motorcycle with a giant skull that moves it teeth up and down.)

Butch: Wow, that's cool. I wanna ride that bike.

Leader: HAHAHAHAHA. You are toast.

( The leader jumps with his motorcycle in the giant bike on the seat. He then assumes control of the giant bike and then starts to come at the boys. They then turn and start to ride away from the bike. The skull tries to bite down on the boys and each time it misses it takes a chunk of the sidewalk in it's mouth. )

Boomer: Brick, I think our bikes are'nt fast enough. We gotta come up with a plan.

Brick: I got one. We lose these bikes and take his instead.

Butch: You're speaking in my language now bro. Let's take it!

( The boys then turn around and start to ride directly towards the mouth of the skull. As they reach the mouth the boys then flie off their bikes, causing the bikes to be eaten by the giant skull. The leader then laughs in delight.)

Leader: Those brats go what they deserved for trying to tangle with my gang.

(Just then the Rowdyruff Boys appear behind the leader. Brick kick's him off the bike. Then the boys land where the leader used to be and take control of the bike.)

Brick: Oh we are gonna have a blast with this thing.

(The boys ride the bike into Townsville. They start usig the bike to fire lasers at the ground, run over buildings, and eat cars. The boys raise their fist up in the air and laugh)

Boomer(Laughing): This is the best thing ever.

Narrator: Great now the boys have a new toy to wreck the city. That's just wondefull.

Narrator: And so the day is doomed thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys.

THE END

B


	10. message guys

Message to viewers

Hey everyone. I know it has been a while with the fanfic, but i am on summer vacation right now so I do not have alot of time. But I swear the fanfic is not cancelled! I will continue it. Be a little patient. I will not turn my back on all of you. Trust me It will continue production!


	11. Chapter 10

The Rowdyruff Boys Episode 10: Rowdyruff Paradox

Narrator:The city of Townsville where as usual those Rowdyruff boys are up to no good.

(The Rowdyruff boys are holding egg cartons in their hands, and standing in front of a very old grey house. Its night time, and the moon is out. The boys stare at the old broken down house which gives off a melancholic feel)

Brick: All right guys, ready... aim... fire!

(The Rowdyruff boys start to throw eggs out the egg carton and into the house. The house is bombarded by egg until the house is completly covered in egg yolk and barely visible.)

Brick: Ha. Egging this house is awesome. But, then again it was my idea so of course it was great.

Butch: Yeah, I'm pretty sure the owner is gonna freak when he see's this. He's probably gonna wet his pants.

Boomer( Laughing): I can't wait to see that. It's gonna be hilarious!

( The boys then start to laugh very loudly and very hysterically. Just then the door of the house starts to open up. The boys notice this and then stop laughing and stare at what comes out. In front, is a very old man wearing a bath robe. He has long gray hair extending to the middle of his back. He wears red slippers and has a thin moustace and a goatee. The man uses a cane to walk. The man then shakes his cane up in the air at the boys.)

Man( Yelling): Just what in the earth are you young ruffians doing!? You just wrecked my precious house. I've been living here for 76 years and I was just about give it a makeover. You have pushed my plans back so far, you ill mannered, rude, lack of respect, spoiled...

( Just then the mans teeth come out of his mouth and then roll down the porch and land in front of the Rowdyruff boys. The boys stare at the teeth for a while and then start laughing again, this time harder.)

Brick: Ha! Check this geezer out. He thinks he can tell us what to do and scare us off. He can't even keep his teeth in his mouth. I think his brain been shut down for like a... million years. Hahahaha

Butch: He's probably dumber than Boomer!

Boomer: Dumber than me all right( Laughs and then stops) Hey wait a second.

( Brick then hits Boomer in the face. The man then walks very slowly and walks in front of the boys and then picks his teeth from the ground and then puts them back in his mouth.)

Man: Now you listen here! Stop ignoring me! I'll give you just one chance to apologize and clean this mess up otherwise ( The man's eyes squint) I will show you true terror.

(The boys look at each other, and then Brick shoves the man on to the ground)

Brick: Listen old man, were the Rowdyruff Boys. We do what we want whenever we want, and no tells us what to do. So why don't you go back in your house and die or something.

Man(Getting up): I tried to give you a chance, but you spat on it. I will now show you true terror.

(The man lifts up his cane to the sky. Then the cane flashes and a bright light engulfs him. The Rowdyruff Boys just look on unimpressed. The light stops and the man reappears. The man appears in his mid 40's and muscular. His hair is brown, with grey highlights. He is wearing a white robe that covers him and it is decorated with clocks.)

Man: Behold. The awesome power of time. I have made myself in my prime, and now there is nothing you can do against me.

Butch: Wow. All that flash, and you get a robe that looks stupider than your bathrobe?

Boomer: Lame

Man:Insolent fools. Now you feel the wrath of Chronius.

Brick: More like dorkus.

Chronius: That's it! Speed up!

(Chronius dissapears for a few moments. Then the Rowdyruff boys are hit and sent flying in the air. Chronius reappears behind them and hits them into the ground.)

Brick(Rising from the ground): What the heck?

Chronius: I control time and I can alter it to my will. You don't stand a chance.

Brick: Really, let's get him guys!

(The boys charge to Chronius)

Chronius: Slow down!

(The boys start to move very slowly, and Chronius moves out of the way, He taps his cane,a and time goes back to normal. The boys charge, and crash into the egg covered house. They then come out of the house, but covered in yolk.)

Chronius: Now do you see. You 3 are ants compared to me!

(Chronius starts laughing. He laughs for a while, and then Brick slows flies up to him with an annoyed look on his face, and smacks him. Chronius is sen flying into a tree. Chronius rises up and holds his nose.)

Chronius: How can this be? You have witnessed my strenght and yet you still defy me. Do you not understand what you are up against?

Brick: I understand plenty. Were in a fight with some cranky old guy who thinks he can beat us.

Boomer: No one can beat the Rowdyruff Boys. We just need to beat that into your stupid head.

( Boomer flies and then punches Chronius in the stomach, kicks him twice in the face, grabs him by his hair and then chucks him on the ground. Chronius slides on the ground to Butch's feet. He looks up and Butch grins at him.)

Butch: Hehehehehehe.

( Butch then lifts him up and starts smacking his face with one hand very fast. Butch then stops and headbutts him.)

Butch: Hey, Brick, Boomer. I say I should break this guy like a stick.

Brick and Boomer: Yeahhhhhhhhh!

Chronius: Not so fast.

( Chronius then clutches his cane and then a white light starts to glow and spreads enveloping the boys and Chronius. Then the boys appear floating in the sky above Townsville.)

Brick: Hey where did that jerk go?

Butch: He probably ran off like a chicken.

Boomer: Hey guys, what are those thing coming towards us?

Brick: What things?

( The boys are then knocked by these three energy beams colored red, blue and green. The boys and the beams crash down into the park. The boys then get up and rub their heads.)

Brick( shaking his fist): Hey, whatever you are, watch where your stinkin going!

Voice: How about you watch it, turd!

Brick( Looking up and his eyes then widen in shock): What the?

( Butch and Boomer rise up and turn to what Brick is looking at. They make the same facial expression as him. The Rowdyruff Boys are looking at...The Rowdyruff Boys. The boys are seeing themselves in the past when they were first created, with Brick' bang and no hair, Boomer without his spikes and Butch with his cowlick.)

Past Butch: We were flying back to Mojo's, but then we crashed into you losers.

Past Boomer: Hey don't these chumps kind of look like us.

Past Brick: No way, look at their hair. It's ridiculous, I would never get hair that stupid.

Brick: Hey, watch what you say, you outdated reject.

Past Brick: Are you insulting me jerkface.

Brick: Yeah I am. What are you gonna do about it?

Past Brick: Rowdyruff Boys, get these posers.

(The Past RRB fly and punch the RRB into the ground. They fly up and fire energy beams at the RRB. The RRB get up and fly through the enery beams and each hit their past counterparts. Brick and past Brick start exchanging punches. Boomer and past Boomer start flying and clashing multiple times. Butch and past Butch are in a power struggle, and headbutting each other.)

Brick(still fighting past Brick: You're not bad reject.

Past Brick: You too poser.

(The 2 end the clash with a fist clash)

Past Brick: You matched me. I put all my power into that punch

Brick: So did I.

Past Brick: Well, if you can match me in strength, then you can't be that bad. Put er there?

Brick: Sure.

(The 2 shake hands).

Brick: Guys stop fighting.

(Butch, Boomer, and their past selves stop fighting).

Boomer: I was wailing on this guy.

Past Boomer: No I was wailing on you.

Boomer: Yeah you were pretty good.

Past Boomer: You are'nt half bad. I'd love to fight with you.

Past Butch: Yeah, my sparring partner is awesome.

Butch: I am, but you are as well.

Past Brick: Now that were all cool. We should introduce ourselves.

Past RRB: Were The Rowdyruff Boys. Boomer, Brick, Butch.

RRB: Were The Rowdyruff Boys. Boomer, Brick, Butch.

Past Boomer: You guys have the same name as us. Seriously where the heck did you guys come from?

Butch: We don't know. Last thing I remember we were beating this weird old guy.

Past Butch: Well we we just finished those stupid Powerpuff girls.

Boomer: Really? I remember after this they...

Chronius voice: No, no ,no!

( Both RRB turn around and see Chronius standing in front of them. He has a really annoyed look on his face.)

Chronius: This isn't supposed to happen. I brought you to the past to destroy yourselves but this is a failure. I must take care of you ourselves.

Brick( To past Brick): This is the guy who was bugging us.

Past Brick: You need help pounding this guy into the dirt?

Brick: That would be nice.

( Both RRB grin evily and then charge towards Chronius. Chronius generate a force shield which repels them back. Past Brick fire multiple energy beams at the shield but the beams are deflected. Brick then flies away from the scene and then comes back at full speed in a red aura. Brick charges the aura into his hand and then punches the shield destroying it and sending him back. Both Bricks release a barrage of punches on him, but Chronius makes himself intagible and the fist go throught him and the two punch each other in the face. Boomer flies and punches him and then winds his fist up and double punches him away in a blue aura. As Chronius is sent flying he teleport behinds Boomer and releases a shockwave blowing him on the ground. Past Butch then stomps on Chronius and holds him on the floor. Past Butch punches him in the ground repeatedly and then kicks him up. Past Butch charges to him but he holds his attack with his cane. He smacks Past Butch into Boomer. Past Boomer appears behind him and tries to attack him but he teleports. Past Boomer keeps trying to attack and he keeps teleporting. Past Boomer flies and spins around to become a drill and drives him into the ground. Past Boomer then delivers a kick but Chronius charges a energy sphere that holds him up in the air and explodes. Butch charges a fireball and fires it to Chronius. Chronius teleports, and grabs Butch by his hair. He fires a point blank beam at Butch sending him flying into a tree. Chronius appears before Butch, and generates a sphere, and places it around Butch. Butch is left trapped in the sphere. Chronius lifs up the sphere and throws it towards the past RRB, and RRB who are all the floor, and weren starting to rise, and it created a gaint explosion. The smoke clears, and both groups are lying on the ground).

Chronius: This is what happens when you mess with the time master.

Brick(Too Past Brick: This guy's good, but he's still a loser.

Past Boomer: Hey guys, when we were fighting him, he kept using his cane to activate that time power of his. That must be his source of power. If we take that from him, we might be able to defeat him.

Butch: Hey smart idea Boomer. I can't believe I just said Boomer, and smart in the same sentence.

Past Brick: Enough talk, let's get that cane. We'll go first.

(The past RRB fly and combine into an energy fist that flashes red, blue, and green.)

Chronius: Oh please.

(Chronius makes an energy shield to block the fist. The shield works, but it is struggling against the fist as the Past RRB keep charging the fist)

Past Brick: We have to keep going. Give it your all guys.

(The past RRB keep pushing the fist until Chronius's shield starts to crack. The cracks become larger, until the shield breaks, and the fist dissapears. The past RRB start falling, completly tired.)

Past Butch: Go for it fakers.

(Butch flies to Chronius, but he smacks Butch away. Boomer appears behind him, but he hit's Boomer in the gut, and smacks his head down. Brick comes in front of him, but he grabs Brick by the face.)

Chronius: Ignorant fools. You should have realized by now, no one is a match for Chronius.

Brick: I wonder how tough Chronius is without his stupid cane.

(Brick reaches and grabs his cane. Brick smacks Chronius on the floor with it. As Chronius is on the floor, Brick comes and lifts him up. Butch and Boomer with the past RRB join Brick.)

Chronius: Give me back my cane. Please I need it. We can make a deal right?

Past Brick:Without your cane. You're an even bigger loser than those Powerpuff Girls.

Past Butch: Oh yeah, I just remebered. We need to go back to Mojo place and have a party.

Past Boomer: Hey you guys wanna join us.

Brick: You bet. Right after we deal with him!

( Brick grabs the cane and smashes it to smithereends over Chronius's head.)

Chronius: Noooooooooooo!

( Chronius then starts to glow and he starts to dissappear and then he is fades away.)

Boomer: That was weird, but really awesome!

Butch: Now let's go have a wild par...what the heck!

(Butch starts to dissapear and turn transparent. The same happens to Brick and Boomer.)

Brick: Guess it's time for us to guys. See ya. Though I feel the need to tell you something important. I wonder what it is.

( The Rowdyruff Boys then Past RRB stare at where they dissappeared for a while.)

Past Boomer: Seriously who where those guys?

Past Butch: Who cares? We gotta get to mojos for an awesome party.

Past Brick: Sure. Although, I still want to know what that guy meant when he needed to tell us something important. Oh well. Celebration time.

( The past Rowdyruff Boys then flie off to Mojo's lair.

Narrator: Oh Those boys are in a for a real suprise. The past ones I mean. Hahahahaha

Narrator: So the day is doomed thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys.

( The ending scene features the past Rowdyruff Boys instead of the normal this time.)

THE END.


	12. Chapter 11

The Rowdyruff Boys Episode 11: Monster rent

Narrator: The city of Townsville which houses some of the most devious gangs in the world, such as the Gangreen Gang, and the Rowdyruff Boys.

(Big Billy is thrown into a wall and makes a crack on it. Brick is holding Grubber in his hand. Grubber blows a raspberry at Brick. Brick kicks him and Grubber flies into a trash can).

Brick: You Gangreen losers should've learned your lessson by now. You don't stand a chance.

(Boomer is giving Little Artuto a wedgie and punching him many times with one hand. Butch keeps smashing Snake on the ground until Butch stops and throws him away. Only Ace is left).

Ace: Hey guys. I just realized something. We have a lot commen. We both love to goof off, we both love to terrrize the people of this city, and were both the toughest gangs in the city. Now hear me out. We should work together, combine our powers. Think about it. We could rule Townsville as Gangreen Rowdyruff Gang Boys. What do you say.

Brick(Rubbing his chin): That sounds interesting, but, NO!

Ace: Wait hold on a second. Reconsider what I'm saying.

Butch: Sorry we don't like share with others, especially low life's like you!

(Butch flies to Ace, and punches him in the face, and kicks him in the stomach, before finishing him with an uppercut sending Ace on the floor. The boy laugh at their defeated opponets.)

Brick: Come on guys. We gotta better things to do than hang around these guys.

Boomer: Like what?

Brick: Like ...laser tag. With real lasers!

Boomer( Raising his fist): Awesome!

(The boys fly off. As they are gone. The Gangreen gang starts to rise up. Billy comes off the wall, Grubber comes out of his trash can, and Arturo, Snake and Ace lift themselves off the floor.)

Ace( Picking up his glasses): I think we better head back to our place.

( The gang starts too walk back toward their hideout.)

Ace: Those Rowdyruff Boys really make me mad. They think they're the best. They ruin everything for us.

LA: Ever since they showed up, we can't call ourselves Towsnville number one gang any more. We've lost our rep.

Ace: Don' talk like that. We can't give up. Those jerks have'nt got us beat yet.

Snake: What can we do about it? They'll just beat us up as usual.

Ace( Rubbing his chin): Theres got be some way to get the edge over these brats. I just wish it could fall in my face.

( A flying piece of paper then lands on Aces face. Ace takes it off his face and then reads it. )

Ace: Rent a monster. Hire a monster to take care of all your problems. Call 5566980 or visit . First time is for free! Boys I think we've just found the answer

Billy: Duh, why do we need a monster?

Snake: Yeah Ace, I'm kinda lost.

Ace( Punches Snake in the face): Don't you morons get it? We can rent a monster to destroy the Rowdyruff Boys. This is just too good to be true.

LA: Yeah, but they say to call them or visit their website and we don't have a computer or a phone.

Ace( Looking around and then notices a payphone): Problem solved. Follow me fellas

( The gang enter the payphone. Ace reaches inside his pocke and pulls out a quarter. He puts it inside and then dials the number using the paper ad.)

Ace: Hello? Yes this is Ace of the Gangreen gang. I would like to purchase a monster. What size? The biggest you got. Also the meanest, the toughest and the scariest. Yeah that's what I want. When will he come? In 5 through 9 hours. Thats good.

( Ace hangs up the phone.)

Ace: Oh boys we are gonna show those creeps.

( The Gangreen gang start laughing.)

The Next Day

(The Rowdyruff Boys are walking in the junkyard).

Boomer: Brick, where are we going?

Brick: I already told you, idiot! Those green guys sent us a challenge. They said to meet here in the junkyard. It says here on this paper airplane they sent. If we ''lose'' we have to be their slaves or something.

Butch: Oh man, I can't wait to beat those guys up so badly. Then we can make them our slaves.

(The boys keep walking until they see The Gangreen Gang waiting next to thier shack. They boys approach them.)

Brick: You guys never learn do you? Well this time you guys are really in for it.

Ace: Oh, were not going to be fighting.

Boomer: What's the matter, are you backing off the challenge.

Ace: No. You see we have too much talent to waste on weak wimps like you.

Snake: Yeah, You're not worth our time.

Brick(Angrily): You guys must have a death wish. Were gonna give you no mercy!

Ace: Yawn. I'm tired of you boys and your silly threats. Let's end this.

(Ace claps his hands. All of a sudden the ground starts to shake. The ground opens up , and a monster pops out. The monster is bipedal, and has green spikes covering it's back, and arms. It is red, with a giant horn coming out of it's face. The monster has yellow eyes, and sharp teeth . The monster roars. The Rowdyruff Boys look up at it.)

Butch: Woah...

Ace: Hahahahah! Rowdyruff chumps. Meet Joey the monster.

Joey: Hey there guys. Listen I gotta crush you guys, so don't make it difficult and just stand there O.K?

(Joey raises his foot, and stomps on the RRB).

LA: Well that takes care of those losers. Hey look up there.

(LA points to the RRB who are floating in the sky not crushed.)

Brick: Really, I mean really?

Snake: Whatssss that sssuposed to mean?

Brick: You hired some monster to fight us. Lame.

Big Billy: Lame?

Boomer: This guy looks like a total wimp. Oh he has spikes.

Butch: So " scary".

Joey: Are you mocking me brats. I could destroy you with a thought. Besides this is'nt worth my time either. I mean I'm fighting like what 5 year olds. I'll make this quick.

Brick: Good. So wil we.

( Brick flies at blinding speed and punches Joey in the jaw, causing him to fall back. Boomer then delivers a power kick in his stomach forcing him on his knees. Butch then knees his head down on the ground.)

Ace: Come on. We hired ya to do a job, so you better keep your promise.

Billy: Maybe if we cheer him on, it'll help him.

( Grubber blows a raspberry)

Ace: Fine, anything to take care of them:

Gangreen gang: Come on, Joey. You can do it. Don't let em push you around. Your a monster, you eat guys like these for breakfast.

( Joey then rises up and tries to swat the Rowdyruff Boys but they are too quick and move out of the way.)

Joey: All right, I guess I better get serious.

( Joey then turns around and fires multiple spike missiles from his back and his hair. The missiles are launched at the Rowdyruff Boys who manage to evade them. However two spikes then crash on to Brick and he slides against the floor. Boomer starts to smack a few away with his fist, sending them flying into building, cars and on the road. Butch flies towards Joey and dodges spikes as he flies. However one charges directly at Butch, but instead of dodging, he manages to catch it with his hands. Butch flies with the spike and then throws the spike at Joey, hitting him in the eye. Joey screams in pain and holds his eye.)

Ace: Oh boys this is'nt looking good. At this rate Joey's gonna be toast. Maybe we should get out of here.

Brick: Hahahaha. I don't think so

( The gang turn around and see Brick floating before them.)

Brick: Oh you jerks are in for it now. No way I'm letting you out here. Once were done kicking this monsters butt, were gonna kick yours next.

( Brick fires heat vision at the gangs feet,melting the ground and making them stuck.)

Brick: Enjoy the show.

( Brick flies up towards Butch and Boomer who are watching the monster screaming in pain.)

Brick: So what did I miss.

Boomer: Butch jammed him in the eye with one of his spikes.

Butch: It was awesome, you would really want to be there.

Brick: I see. So who wants to finish him off? How about rock paper scissors.

(The boys throw their hands like in a game of rock paper scissors).

Brick: Ha I win like always. Rock beats both of your scissors.

Butch: Darn.

Boomer: How come we always lose at this game?

Brick: Shut up Boomer. Now Joey, say goodbye.

(Brick flies and lift Joey high up in the air, so high that Townsville is not even visible. Brick charges his fist with red energy, and punches Joey down, and then he fires heat vision to hold him back down into the junkyard. Brick then appears, and stick his fist up. Joey lands on it, and theres a snap sound. Brick then throws him on the ground.)

Ace: Well that was a bit violent.

Snake: That was ssso cool.

(Ace hits Snake in the face. The RRB turn to the Gangreen Gang.)

Butch: Now what should we do with these guys bros?

Boomer: Melt their faces off!

Brick: Nah too messy. I was thinking...

(Brick is cut off by a larg roar. The RRB and the Gangreen turn thier heads and Joey's body starts to rise. As he rises his spikes become larger, his skin turns gold, and multiple heads appear on him. Joey rises and let's out a roar).

Joey: You fools. You thought I was beat. Well you thought wrong. I have now entered my true form, and I can crush you. Get ... Ready... For... Pain!

(Joey's multiple heads fire energy beams at the RRB).

Butch: Can I stop this?

Brick: Go ahead.

(Butch flies up, and swats away all the energy beams easily. Butch then flies around him, and starts to wrap his heads together. Butch then rips them off.)

Joey: Ow.

(Butch throws the heads on the ground.)

Joey: You guys are psycho! Forget this contract I'm out of here!

(Joey starts to run away, and he knocks down many buildings in the process.)

Boomer: That guy was such a big baby.

Brick: Yeah.

(The Rowdyruff Boys start laughing, and The Gangreen Gang starts laughing alongside them as well.)

Brick: Stop!. I almost forgot about those guys.

(The Rowdyruff Boys fly down to where the Gangreen are.)

Ace(Shaking): If you're gonna kill us. Please make it quick.

Brick: You know, fighting that monster made me in a really good mood. So were letting you off the hook this time.

Snake: Ssso you're not gonna kill us or make us your slaves?

(Ace punches Snake).

Butch: Nah, were bored with you guys. Let's go guys.

(The Rowdyruff Boys fly off, and leave the Gangreen Gang).

Ace: I can't believe they cut us some slack.

LA: Yeah, but what about our feet?

Narrator: I have a feeling the Gangreen Gang won't be causing trouble anytime soon.

Narrator: And so the day is doomed thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys.

THE END.

(P.S. There will be no shipping what so ever. We already said this. No shipping. No shipping. At all. We want it to be realistic, and stand out among other Powerpuff Girls fanfic. Oh, and please review.)


	13. Chapter 12

The Rowdyruff Boys episode 12: Million Dollar Bounty

Narrator: The city of Townsville, a town littered with crime and villiany. But thanks to certain law enforcing heroes, most of the baddest of the bad have been caught. Unfortunatley there are a couple of exceptions. The most infamous being The Rowdyruff Boys!

( The Rowdyruff Boys are in a ally and are doing graffiti. Brick is drawing himself laughing at beaten and bruised Powerpuff Girls who are crying. Boomer is writing Boomer is cool, but he spells cool with a k instead of a c. Butch is drawing Powerpuff sucks eggs and Butch rules.)

Brick: Whoever see's this is gonna know how awesome I am. If anyone has a better of showing just how great they are besides graffiti I'd love to see it.

( The boys start to laugh)

Butch: Wait, I have just the best thing to write!

( Butch whispers it in Brick and Boomer's ears. When Butch is done telling them, their eyes widen with delight and they grin mischeviously.)

Brick: Dude, you are hardcore!

Boomer: Write it, write it, write it!

( Butch shakes up the can and begins to spray paint the letter F. Just as he is about to write the next letter, He and the others are interuppted by someone yelling at them.)

Person: Hold it right there Rowdyruff Boys!

( The boys turn around and see the Amoeba Boys standing right in front.)

Bossman: Now listen here fellas. You uhhh...need to...uhh... wait what were we supposed to do again?

Junior: Uh boss... did'nt you say something about capturing them or something?

Bossman: Oh yeah that! Slim can I see that poster again?

( Slim hands him the poster and Bossman reads it.)

Bossman: All right boys. We want to take you out and win the 500 million dollar reward!

Brick: Reward? What kind of joke is this?

Bossman: No joke. Now do we have to do this the hard way or the easy way?

Brick: Are you serious?

Butch: We could waste you guys just by sneezing. Beat it.

Slim: Uhhh... but we need the reward and we can only get it by beating you.

Brick: Let me see that piece of paper.

( Brick snatches the poster from Bossman. The poster has a picture of the Rowdyruff Boy at the top and has captions: Wanted! Whoever beats the Rowdyruff Boys will receive 500 milloon dollars. Proof of their defeat is required to receive the money. Once defeated please call 99888467 immediatley)

Butch: What does it say?

Brick: Someone is giving out a lot of money to whoever beats us. Jokes on them were unbeatable!

Bossman: Oh yeah, we'll uh see about uh that. Get em uh boys.

Brick: I don't want to beat you guys up.

Butch: Neither do I. Boomer you do it.

Boomer: But I don't want do.

Brick(Hits Boomer): Do it or we'll beat you up!.

Boomer: Fine.

Bossman: One at a time. This will be easy.

(Boomer punches Bossman and he hits wall, leaving a splotch on it. Boomer then grabs Slim, and Junior, and smashes them together. Boomer then drops them on the floor.)

Boomer: Happy now.

Brick: Yeah, come on guys let's go get some hot dogs.

(The RRB fly off and keep flying until they see a hot dog cart. The boys crash into the cart sending the cart owner flying and the cart in the air. It falls down and Brick catches it).

Brick: Okay guys, lets eat.

(Brick takes a hot dog, and is about to take a bite, all of a sudden an arrow comes and pins the hot dog to the floor. Brick then gets angry.)

Brick: Hey what's the big idea!?

Voice: Up here!

(The boys turn to see a man wearing a leopard skin, with green sandles standing in a tree. He has no shirt, and is wearing black pants. He is muscular, and holding a bow).

Jungle Hunt: I, Jungle Hunt, the world's greatest hunter, am here to dfeat you Rowdyruff Boys, and collect the reward.

Brick: You ruined my hotdog, you jerkfaced turd.

Jungle Hunt: I will now sedate you, making you easy to capture.

(Jungle Hunt fires 3 poison darts at Brick. They hit Brick in the chest).

Jungle Hunt: That's jungle spider venom. You'll be paralized in seconds.

(Few seconds pass).

Brick: I feel nothing, except tthe urge to break your arms, and legs. Which is exactly what I'm gonna do.

(Brick jumps up to Jungle Hunt, and grabs his arms. Brick then snaps his arms,and does a sweep kick on his legs, breaking them.)

Jungle Hunt(Tearing up). Mommy.

(Jungle Hunt falls out of the tree, and lands on his head, knocking him out.)

Brick: Now to go back to my hot dog.

( Then suddenly a energy beam blast the hot dog cart blowing it to smithereen.)

Rowdyruff Boys: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Brick: The Hot dog cart is totalled!

Boomer: We can't eat hot dogs anymore!

Butch: Who did that?

( The boys turn and see a man wearing gladiator like armor and holding a energy cannon is his hand.)

Gladiator: I am... The Gladiator! You boys are going to make me the wealthiest man in Townsville.

Boomer: Wow, people really want that money.

Brick: Too bad for them. They're not gonna get it. Let's go guys.

( The boys charge towards him but Gladiator raise his shields and deflects the boys leaving them a bit stunned. Gladiator draws and energy axe and slashed Butch across the chest making blood appear. Butch takes the blood from his hands and licks it. Butch tries to charge kick at him but he releases a laser net which traps Butch towards the wall.)

Gladiator: My trusted chariot arise.

( Gladiator summons a chariot and moves at blinding speed and holds Brick and Boomer. He then crashes into a wall and drops Boomer and then continues to hold Brick into another wall. Gladiator turns around and charges towards Boomer with a javelin. Boomer manages to dodge it by jumping and then releases a barrage of punches on his head.)

Gladiator: Hahahaha, my helmet is extremely strong. Nothing can break.

( He tries to slash Boomer but he moves out of the way. Brick and Butch then fly at Gladiators back and leave him stunned for a while. Boomer then creates a energy bat and then Gladiator draws his javelin. Boomer and he starts to duel with their respective weapons. Gladiator appears to be more skilled and Boomer is struggling to keep up. Just then Brick flies behind Gladiator and blast the chariot with heat vision. Gladiator notices this and Boomer goes away from him. The chariot goes out of control and Gladiator is sent flying off and the chariot crashes. In the air Gladiator is then hit by Brick who sends him to Butch who hits him back. They punch him back and forth until Butch smacks him away towards Boomer who readies his bat.)

Boomer: Batter up.

( Boomer whacks him up and sends Gladiator flying away in the sky.)

Brick: I wonder who else is gonna come get a piece of us.

(A rumbling sound is heard, and all of a sudden bikers riding motorcycles appear,and surround the RRB).

Butch: Oh great, thes guys again.

Leader: Formation.

(The bikers form togetether, and become an energy charge the RRB. The RRB punch the ground, and send 3 red, blue, and green energy waves to the ground at the cycle, which blows the bikers away.)

Brick(Angrily): Anyone else want to take on the Rowdyruff Boys?! Come on whose next?

(The ground starts shaking).

Boomer: What the?

Butch: Why'd you have to say that?!

Brick: Shut up, and focus.

(The boys turn to focus to see an army of people wanting the reward coming towards them. Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Smiths in their van, Femme Fatale, Sedusa, with a power glove, Roach Coach, Huntor(From Monkey), The Orgon Grinder(From Monkey), Comrade Red, Death Hellen, Blastro, and many more).

Brick: Bring it on.

(Both sides began to battle. Brick punches , but Fuzzy Lumpkins punches him down, Brick kicks Fuzzy in the face, The Smiths charge toward Brick, and Brick punches the van, breaking it. Sedusa grabs Boomer with her hair, and Femme Fatale aims at him with her gun. Boomer flips Sedusa, and Femme Fatale blast her instead. Boomer then Kicks Femme Fatale away. The Orgon Grinder tries to hypnotize Butch with his music, but Butch resist, and blast it to pieces. Butch punches the Grinder. Butch appears behind Huntor, and punches him, before flying, and elbowing Roach Coach in the stomach. The fight then turns into a cloud fight with the fighters arms, and legs sticking out. The Rowdyruff Boys step out of the cloud.)

Brick: You know, I'm tired of these weak guys trying to fight us. I wanna put an end to this bounty. But first we have to take care of these losers.

Boomer: How?

(Butch kicks the dust cloud away forcing it to roll down the street.)

Brick: To stop this whole dumb bounty stuff, we gotta take of the care of the guy who did it in the first place.

( Brick pulls out the poster from his pockets.)

Brick: Boomer go get me a phone.

( Boomer flies and comes across a random person on their cell phone. Boomer pushes the man on the floor and takes his phone. He then flies back to Brick. Brick takes the phone and dials the number on the poster.)

Voice over phone: What the heck do you want? I'm busy right now! This better be important!

Brick( Holding his nose to disguise his voice): Uhh yeah, we got rid of the Rowdyruff Boys and we'd like the reward.

Voice: What? You actually did it. Come to my adress right now! Its 3451 rich street. Its the big house on the left.

( The phone hangs up. The Rowdyruff Boys start to chuckle. They then flie off to the adress. The scene then changes to inside of Princess Morbuck's house. She is waiting in her room very impatiently.)

Princess: I can't believe that guy actually did it. Ohh this is the best day ever. I just wish they would hurry up.

( Princess then hears the doorbell ring and she rushes off to the door.)

Princess( Opening the door): I just wanted to tell you that... Ah!

( Princess see's the boys standing at her door with grins.)

Brick: So you're offering big bucks to whoever can take us out huh. You ruined our day.

Princess: Wait guys I can explain. I would'nt need to do this if you just let me join your group. If you let me join, I'll call off this whole thing.

Brick: Forgot that. It's payback time.

( Brick punches Princess into the wall. The boys starts to trash Princess's house breaking items punching holes in the wall and more. Princess then gets up and see's her house destroyed. She screams.)

Brick: Now your gonna call off this stupid bounty or else your house is gonna be ashes!

Princess: Ok, I'll stop. Just no more.

Brick: Good. Now if you ever pull something like this again were gonna throw you in the sun! Let's go guys.

(The RRB fly off.)

Narrator: Oh darn, I was willing to take a shot at the Rowdyruff Boys. I could've used that 500 Million.

Narrator: And so the day is doomed thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys.

THE END

(Please Review).


	14. rowdyruff spinoff update 2

Another message guys:

Hey guys I would just like to confirm the rowdyruff boys spinoff is NOT CANCELLED! I promise we will keep continuing it. We have been delayed because of we just got back to school, so we do not really have a lot of time to write. But we will when we can. I would like to thank all of you for your support and praise in your reviews. I dream one day to get this fanfic recognized by Craig Mcracken himself or at least cartoon network and it hopefully leads to… well you know. We have a lot of ideas such as a crossover with Fosters home for Imaginary Friends. Oh and by we I mean me and my brother. So keep tight guys and I wont let you down!


	15. Chapter 13

The Rowdyruff Boys episode 13: Mayor for a Day

Narrator: The City of Townsville, where today it seems the Mayor has a special announcement to make.

( The Mayor is in front of the Townsville city hall. He is speaking using his microphone. Ms Bellum is standing besides him.)

Mayor: Citizens of Townsville, I thank for your presence here. I want to announce something very important. You people are such good residents in this city. As a reward, I have decided to hold a contest. You must write a paper saying what you love about this place. I will then read them and who's ever paper I like the most will get to be…Mayor for the day!

( The crowd then cheers in excitement)

Mayor: Now settle down. Before I blow this horn starting the contest, I would like to enjoy a nice sweet delicious pickle! Hehehehehe

( The Mayor then takes and open pickle jar and pulls out a pickle. The Mayor looks at lovingly. He then pulls in it for a bite. Just as he is about bite it, a flying birds comes by and grabs the pickle with its talons.)

Mayor: Noooooooo! My pickle. (sobs)

( The bird then flies away and then proceeds to glide through the city. It then flies above the Rowdyruff Boys, who are having a spitting contest.)

Boomer: All right, my turn, my turn,( Notices the bird flying) I'm gonna hit that bird!

( Boomer prepares a loogie and then spits it at blinding speed. It charges towards the bird and misses.)

Brick( Laughing): Ha! Fail!

( Butch and Brick laugh as Boomer glares at them. The spit then bounces off many building walls and then manages to hit the bird knocking the pickle out of its talons. Brick and Butch notice this and stop laughing. They seem slightly surprised.)

Boomer: In your faces!

(The pickles then falls and Boomer catches it.)

Boomer: Sweet, I hit that bird and get a snack too!

Butch: Yuck, Pickles. That's not something to really brag about.

Boomer: Whatever.( Inspecting the pickle) Hmmm, maybe it would taste better with ketchutp.

Brick: Now you're talking snacks!

( Boomer flies in search for some ketchup with Brick and Butch following. Back at the city hall, the Mayor is crying like baby.)

: Calm down, Mayor it's just a pickle!

Mayor: It's not just a pickle. Pickles are special.( sobs)

( The Mayor then looks up and notices Boomer flying with his pickle.)

Mayor: My PICKLE!

Brick: Hey Boomer, looks like that idiot Mayor, is calling you for his pickle.

( The boys then descend in front of the Mayor, still floating.)

Mayor: Gimmme ( snatches the pickle from Boomer and kisses it.) Thank you! How can I ever repay you. I know! You can be Mayor for a day!

Ms .Bellum: Mayor, are you crazy?! Those are the Rowdyruff Boys

Mayor: I don't care! He found my pickle, and deserves a reward. Here, take my hat.

(The Mayor gives Boomer his hat, and he walks away).

Brick: Oh great now we have an even dumber Mayor.

Butch: Yeah he'll make the old Mayor look like a genius.

(Brick, and Butch laugh).

Boomer(Angrily): Shut up. I'm gonna be the best mayor for a day ever. You'll see

Brick: Yeah, have fun with that. While your busy spreading your stupidness to the city, Butch, and I will have fun eating ice cream, and hot dogs all day. See ya mayor dumb.

(Brick, and Butch fly away laughing.)

Boomer: Those jerks can have their plain old ice cream, and hot dogs. I'll be uh, uh, uh

Ms .Bellum: Being mayor?

Boomer: Oh yeah thanks lady.

(Boomer walks into the Mayor office, and sits on the chair).

Boomer: So what should I do today, as mayor.

Ms .Bellum: How about look over the taxes.

Boomer: Yeah, bring me those taxes.

(Ms .Bellum walks away, and comes back with an armful of paper, and dumps it on Boomer's desk, Boomer stares at it.)

Boomer: What the heck is this.

Ms .Bellum: These are the taxes, you're supposed to stamp them.

Boomer: No way.

(Boomer fires heat vision at the taxes, and turns them to dust.)

Boomer: Taxes are lame.

Ms .Bellum: Why did you do that? Those are important to the cities economic-

Boomer; I don't care, and you're boring me. You're hired.

Ms .Bellum: Do you mean fired?

Boomer: Yeah that, get out!

(Ms .Bellum leaves the room).

Boomer: I'm glad I got rid of that boring lady. So what is there to do here?

(Boomer looks around until, he see's the hotline).

Boomer: What's that?

(Boomer flies closer to it, and picks it up)

Boomer: It looks like a phone, I wonder who it calls.

(Meanwhile at the Powerpuff Girl's home).

Blossom: Gee, the mayor hasn't called us all day, I wonder if something is wrong.

Buttercup: Nah, I'm pretty sure he's playing with his pickles or something. \

Bubbles: Yeah, we'll just wait for him to call us.

Blossom: Well I guess your right, but I'm worried.

(Boomer drops the phone on the floor).

Boomer: Nah, this looks girly, I'm pretty sure it's to call those wimpy Powerpuff Girls or something.

Boomer: There sure is not much to do as mayor. I wish for something exciting, I don't care what it is.

(Suddenly, a man crashes through the window. He is wearing a red suit, with crimson stripes on his arms, and he has a fedora.)

Conqueror of Cities: Behold mayor of Townsville, it is I the Conqueror of Cities. I have decided to add Townsville to my collection, and I'll slaughter anyone in my way.

Boomer: Hey, I'm the mayor here, and no one takes my city.

COC: Your city, don't make me laugh feeble mayor. Beware my power.

(COC throws a snow globe at Boomer, which explodes, and sends him hurtling into the wall.)

COC: None can stand up to my might, I will crush you, and take this city.

Boomer(Getting up). I'm not done yet.

(Boomer flies and throws a punch at the Conquerors face, but he blocks it using a snow globe. The city in the globe expands and then smashes Boomer through the glass. Boomer floats up and then rushes towards him and smashes him through many buildings and He then presses a button in his coats and then the mini buildings fire beams at Boomer. The beams zap him and then Boomer is left on smoke. The Conqueror then makes one more mini building and smashes Boomer into the ground, leaving a crater. He then looks down and then starts to laugh)

COC: Hahahahah. No one keeps their city once I am after it. Now Townsville will by like what 76'th city?

( Just then the ground starts to erupt and then Boomer rises and uppercuts him many times up in the air, before zigzagging through him and then grabs him by his jacket. Boomer gives him a grin and then shakes him, dropping all his snow globes which crash and make mini cities every where. )

COC: OH.

( Boomer then spins him around so much that when he stops he turns green. Boomer then descend slowly with COC very dizzy. Boomer drops him on the floor and then steps on his stomach making him hurl.)

COC: I surrender!

Boomer: You better!

COC: Not!

( COC throws and empty snow globe at Boomer leaving him trapped in a mini snow globe)

Boomer: Hey let me out!

COC: Fat chance. With you out the way, Townsville is gone. I have defeated their mayor

Boomer: I'm not even the real mayor!

COC: You're not?

Boomer: The real mayor let me be mayor for a day when I found his stupid pickle. I hate this job, being mayor blows.

COC: If you are not the real mayor, then I have just wasted my time. Where is he? Tell me!

Boomer: How should I know?

COC: You're lying. You don't want me to rule that's why. I will give you one last chance. Where is he?

Boomer: You're even dumber than I am. I said I don't know!

COC: GRRRRR. I will smash you to bits.

Boomer( thinking): Oh man, I gotta find a way to get out here and waste this loser. Come on Boomer, show Brick and Butch you're not that dumb. Wait I got!( out loud) Hey If you take this hat, I bet you could find where he is.

COC: Really, how?

Boomer: Theres…uhhh some kind of mayor locater in this hat. Yeah.

COC: How do I know you're telling the truth?

Boomer: You won't know unless you try.

(COC thinks for a while, then he snaps his fingers, and Boomer is released)

COC: Now give me the hat.

Boomer: Sure thing.

(Boomer takes off the hat, and throws it COC. COC is knocked over, which allows Boomer to flies, and smashes him into the wall.)

COC(Barely conscious): No fair, you tricked… me.

(COC falls unconscious).

Boomer: Take that loser.

(Boomer takes COC, and throws him out of the mayor's office.)

Boomer: And stay out.

(Boomer picks up the mayors hat, and sit's back in the chair).

Boomer: Well that was fun, and I outsmarted him. I sure showed him whose boss,

(Just then Brick, and Butch fly in the office).

Butch(Looking around): We saw the damage in the city, and figured a fight was going on, and we wanted in on it. (Flies to Boomer and grabs him by his shirt). Please tell me we didn't miss it.

Boomer: Sorry you missed all the fun. I took that guy down all by myself, while you guys were being lame.

Brick: What now way. You're much weaker than me and Butch. There is no way you could take on 1 guy alone.

Boomer: Yeah I did, and I tricked him too.

Brick: So you're saying there's someone dumber than you. Liar!

Boomer: Yeah, I told him if he let me out of his trap, I would give him the mayor's hat so he could find the mayor, and he fell for it.

Brick: Well, I guess we doubted you Boomer.

Boomer: Oh, you guys don't have to apologize.

Brick: I wasn't, and by the way.

(Brick hit's Boomer in the face)

Boomer: OW.

Brick: I didn't hit you all day, and that is not okay. Let's blow this place.

Boomer: This place was pretty lame actually, so I'm fine with leaving.

(The boys fly out of the mayor's office)

(Just then the Powerpuff Girls arrive).

Blossom: Mayor are you- what the.

(The Powerpuff Girls are shocked at the damage they see around the Mayor's office.)

Narrator: Oh girls, you sure missed a lot today.

Narrator: And so the day is doomed thanks to… The Rowdyruff Boys

THE END

Please review


	16. Interview

The Rowdyruff Boys: Interview

Narrator: Today, I will be speaking with three very special guest. They're mean, they're rowdy and they sure are rough. I introduce Brick, Boomer and Butch!

( The Rowdyruff Boys are sitting on a couch and the Narrator has a microphone to their

Butch: Why are we even here?

Narrator: Ahem, all right boys. I have a few questions for you pals, can I call you pals?

Brick: No.

Narrator: Hehe, okay then. First question which one of you guys do you think is the strongest?

Brick: Well, duh of course its me! I am the leader after all. I have to pick up all the slack from these guys. Without me, we wouldn't win a single fight!

( Butch and Boomer are glaring angrily at Brick who is smiling and does not notice)

Brick: Beside I have the proof to show it, Guy roll the Brick tape.

( Footage is shown of Brick's skills, and fighting throughout Powerpuff Girls, and Rowdyruff Boys(This story), including a scene with Brick wielding a black sword, then the sword glows, and fires an energy beam.).

Boomer: Wait a sec, that last scene never happened.

Brick: It hasn't happened yet idiot, it's an upcoming episode.

Narrator: All right next question. You boys have missed out on a lot of action. Like when that gnome took over Townsville and when the key to world was brought there. Could you explain where were you?

Brick: For the first one, we were in Townsville trying to figure out what to do, but then we decided to ditch when we heard singing.

Butch: If it's one thing I really hate, it's people singing for no reason at all. No way! Were too cool for that trash.

Narrator: And for the key to the world?

Boomer We weren't in the city at that time. We decided to take a break from the city and went to check out this place called Citysville.

Brick: We decided to mess it up a bit. And besides we don't care about ruling the world.

Narrator: I see. Now who do you think is a better father, HIM or, Mojo?

Brick: We have no father. No one tells us what to do, especially, not some weird, boy, girl, monster thing, and a stupid monkey, with an oversized brain.

Boomer: That Mojo does have some pretty cool stuff, like a robot, and a death laser, though HIM can just do anything all by himself, and he did make us stronger when he brought us back.

Brick: Yeah, and he did give us an edge to those stupid girls cooties.

Narrator: What about other villains, Sedusa, Gangreene Gang, Amoeba Boys, Princess?.

Butch: Were way out of those losers league, and we don't do team ups with chumps.

Narrator: So, what are your feelings towards the city, and its citizens.

Brick: Yeah, this city has soda, video games and pretty good burgers. And it has a bunch of suckers to punch and take money from. But the best part is blowing it up.

Boomer: I get you! Every time some building gets destroyed a new one just comes and takes it place. You can blow this place up nonstop.

Butch( Raising his fist in the air): Yeah!

Narrator: And the cities leader?

Brick: That Mayor is a total idiot! All he cares about are gross pickles. We should have blown him up when we had the chance.

Narrator: I can't say that you don't have a point there. Okay where do you boys live?

Butch: Oh in that pink guy named Fuzzy's old cabin. After we tied him up we kicked him out later. I think he built himself a new one. We added stuff to it like t.v, a fridge, a couple of beds and a game station. Stole em

Narrator: Figures. Are you boy's interested in school?

Brick: That sound lame.

Butch: Lamer than lame.

Boomer: Yeah, in school they probably teach you dumb, and boring stuff that makes you a nerd, and loser. A noser.

Brick: That's not even a word, Boomer.

Narrator: Boys, now this is an important question, are you interested in the Powerpuff Girls, in other ways.

Butch: What do you mean.

Narrator: You know, do you have crushes on them.

(Long Pause.)

Boomer: You know you deserve to get a major butt kicking for that question.

Narrator: I'm sorry, I didn't-

Brick: Let me say this once, we hate those Powerpuffs with every thing in our bodies, we don't like them, and never will. I don't know where people get this crazy idea from, because we have never been nice to those lame sissies even once!

Narrator: Forget that question. Now for the last question.

Butch: If it's anything like the last question, say goodbye to your face.

Narrator: While you boys are stronger than the girls, why have you never been able to beat them in battle

Brick: Well uh,

Boomer: It's just that we..

Butch: Um, duh,

Brick: This is a stupid question, and you're stupid. This whole thing was stupid. We're leaving.

(The boys get off the sofa, and fly off).

Narrator: Well at least we got some insight on those boys.

Narrator: Next time the day will be doomed by the Rowdyruff Boys.

(Then clips start showing off the Rowdyruff Boys, and their various scenes, including the City of Clipsville, where the boys are flirting with the girls).

Brick(Pointing to the clip): Hey, what's that?

THE END


	17. Chapter 14

The Rowdyruff Boys episode 14: Sword of ultimate power

Narrator: The city of Townsville, a wonderful place to do many interesting things. Like today, there seems to an awful lot of people at the Townsville national museum. Home to many ancient artefacts

(Inside the museum there a group of people following a tour guide. The guide walks through many artefacts before stopping in front a very special one. A sword in a glass case.)

Tour guide: Now right here is the sacred sword of Siegfilles. This sword was wielded by the legendary hero himself. He would always take it to battle and with it he never lost a battle. The sword gave him incredible magical powers with the ability to bend reality itself. However when he died, a group of ancient magicians realized it would too dangerous for it to fall in the wrong hands. The sealed their essence inside the power and placed a lock on it. Only one who is truly worthy can only pull the sword, and the magicians will be freed to guide him. A beautiful story. Now let's go to the-

(He is cut off by and explosion inside of the museum. The smoke then reveals the Rowdyruff boys. The boys are standing with grins on their faces)

Boomer: Brick, why are we here again?

Brick: I just told you. I said were gonna destroy the most boring place in this city. What's more boring than a museum?

Butch: What should we smash first?

Brick( looking around): How about…. That painting.

(The painting shows a king and queen embracing each other. Brick fires heat vision and melts it. The boys start to laugh hysterically.)

Brick: One down, way more to go.

Butch: Hey why don't we blow up that?

(It is a golden vase, with red, and blue jewels on it. Butch fires an energy beam which shatters the vase, and the jewels are sent flying, and the jewels crash into vases, and sculptures, and impale painting as well).

Brick: Nice going, moron, you nearly wrecked everything in the museum, now there's less stu wreck!

Boomer: Hey, that thing isn't wrecked yet.

(Boomer is pointing to the sword of Siegfilles. Brick flies toward it, and smashes the case around the vase, and picks up the sword).

Brick: Eh, this doesn't look that special.

(All of a sudden the sword starts to glow, and a beam fires from the tip of the sword, at the ceiling of the museum. The beam creates a portal, and 3 wizards come out. They have white robes, and hoods, and each of their robes is decorated with flames, one has red, one has blue, and the other has green.)

The wizard with red flames: We are free from the sword, someone worthy must have finally come along, and taken the sword.

Wizard with blue flames: Look over there, it must be that boy, he has the sword.

(He points to Brick, who is holding the sword, the wizard immediately come to Brick, and kneel before him.)

Brick: Who are you losers, and why are doing that.

Wizard with green flames: Master, you have taken the sword, and released us, which means you are worthy to wield it. We are forever in your service. I am Gaien,

Wizard with red flames: I am Foriaen.

Wizard with blue flames: I am Aquean.

Brick: You guys have stupid names. Why don't you get lost, I'm in the middle of destroying this museum.

Foriaen: We cannot leave. You are now the wielder of the sword of Siegfilles.

Brick: So?

Gaien: You have the most powerful weapon ever. You can do whatever your heart desires with this blade.

Brick: Really. Awesome!

Aquean: And we are here to guide you.

Brick: I don't need anyone to tell me how to use a sword.

( Brick points the sword and it fires a large energy beam which aims towards Aquean.)

Aquean: Aaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

(Aquaean is then vaporized. The boys and the two other wizard stare in shock)

Brick: Hmmm. That was awesome.

Gaien: This boy really needs our guidance. Master if we instruct you, you will be able to use the sword more effectively and you will master its strength. You would be able to do anything.

Brick: I think that's sounds awesome. Alright then magic guys, I want you to teach me everything about this sword.

(Brick points the sword at the ashes and then Aquean is revived with another energy beam)

Butch: You know its really unfair how you get such an awesome sword and we get nothing.

Boomer: Yeah.

Aquean: Calm down, my masters…retainers I presume. Once he has mastered the sword he will be able to fulfil your heart's desire.

(Butch and Boomer stare at each other)

Butch: I guess it sounds fair. That better be the deal or else!

Foriaen: Now then let us begin. First young master you must feel the swords power running through your veins. Let it be one with you.

Brick: How the heck do I do that.

Foriaen: Just close your eyes and grip it with two hands. Feel the energy.

(Brick tries this and then the sword starts to crackle with energy. Brick then fires a beam of light which zaps Butches hand . His hand is then transformed into the head of a dragon)

Butch: Hey, Brick! What are you thinking?

(The head then starts to breathe fire in many directions and then it tries to bite Butch. Butch then starts to punch it many times, and until the dragon stops trying to bite him, and breathe fire, and it behaves.)

Butch: Brick you idiot, change it back!

Brick: No way, you look cooler with the dragon hand.

Butch: Well I guess, it is pretty cool.

Brick: Yeah, you know what else can this sword do.

(Brick swings the sword, and the sword fires a red energy slash, which levels the city, and blows many cars, and people away.)

Talking dog: Now, I can relive-waaaaaah

(The talking dog is blown away by the shockwave caused by the energy slash. The slash hits a building, and the building crumbles).

Boomer: That was so cool Brick. Do something else!

Brick: Okay.

(Brick thrust the sword forward, and it fires an energy sphere, which hits a statue of the mayor, and the statue disintegrates.)

Aquean: Master, I know you are pleased with the newfound power you have, but please refrain from causing public damage. The sword is a sword of peace, not destruction.

Brick: Shut up old geezer, or I'll cut you with this sword.

Aquean: Master, do not be so rash, I was only-

Brick: You're boring me.

(The sword glows red, and Brick cuts Aquean with the sword. The cut is a red energy cut, which expand and becomes a portal which sucks Aquean inside it.)

Boomer: Wow, this sword just keeps getting cooler, and cooler. I want to try.

(rBoomer touches the sword, and he is sent flying backwards, and crashes into a bus.

Brick: Ha, he got sent flying.

Gaien: You are the only one who can wield the sword master. Would you mind bringing Aquean back, we need him to complete your training.

(Brick slashes the air, and a portal opens, and Aquean flies out of it.)

Aquean: Master please refrain from doing these things to me.

Foriaen: You seek to have good knowledge of the sword, why don't you test it in combat.

Brick: Well, who am I gonna fight.

Gaien: We will provide an opponent for you. Come my comrade.

(The wizard form a circle, and fire a blast in the air. The blast forms into a giant warrior, with spiked armour plates as shoulders, and wields a giant mace.)

Butch: What is that-

(The warrior smacks Butch with his club and Butch falls down on the floor quiet dazed)

Brick: This guy looks pretty intense. Bring it on!

(The warrior keeps swinging his club and Brick counters each swing with a swing of his own using the sword. The warrior smashes down on Brick but he evades it and then Brick fires many energy shots on the warrior but they just bounce off him.)

Brick: That's not working! Why isn't working?(Smacking the sword) Come on you piece of cr-

(The warrior picks up Brick and then keeps bashing him into the ground with his hand. He then steps on him. Just then Butch flies from the behind and kicks the warrior in the back of the head. He turns and Butch becomes a drill which fires a drilling energy beam to hold him into a nearby building. Boomer then comes back)

Boomer: Guys what have I been missing?

Butch(pointing to the warrior): That

(The warrior fires spikes from his armour which Brick takes the sword and generates a energy shield which deflects them back to the warrior.)

Brick: Come on boys, lets waste this turd!

(( Butch and Boomer fly behind the warrior and then punches grabs Boomer and spins him around with his fist stuck out. The two hit the monster in the face many times like that and it causes the warrior to stagger. Boomer generates a sound clap which blows warrior on the ground, before he hits it, Butch goes behind and punches him in the middle of the back. Brick takes the sword and summons a cloud above the monster. It then fires many lightning strikes which shock the warrior monster. Butch then gets his dragon head and fires a fireball to finish it. The warrior disappears after that.)

Brick: How lame.

Aquean: Most impressive young one. Now to continue our training.

Brick: About that. The deal with this sword is…. I'm bored. It's boring me.

Foriaen: What… you can't be bored. The sword makes you a warrior among warriors.

Brick: But it does not really give me anything new. The most I have actually done is turn Butches hand into a dragon. Come on. That's like baby awesome.

Gaiaen: You need that sword/

Brick: Not really. Now that this thing is boring we can blow it up.

Butch: Finally, its about time.

(Brick throws the sword up in the air and he, Butch and Boomer fire three energy beams to at the sword causing it to glow and crack)

Aquean: No! DO YOU FOOLS REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE !

(The sword cracks more and then releases an explosion covering the wizards and the boys. Then when the light stops flashing it is revealed the boys, and the wizard are in a red dimension just floating.)

Brick: Cool, this place looks sweet.

Foriaen: Now, you have trapped us in this dimension. We were wrong to advise you. You are not worthy of the sword!

Brick: Well you can't do anything now that the sword is gone, and were gonna be stuck here for a while. To pass the time, my bros, and I are gonna play a game called ''Pound the wizard to pulps".

3 wizard: Gulp!

(The Rowdyruff boys start walking to them, and their shadows cover over the wizard).

Narrator: Ouch, I'd hate to be those wizards, in this situation.

Narrator: And so the day is doomed thanks The Rowdyruff Boys.

THE END.


	18. Chapter 15

The Rowdyruff Boys Episode 15: Foster's Home for Rowdyruffs:

Narrator: The city of Townsville, is now in summer. That time of the year, where people play on the beach, kids don't worry about school, and families go away for exciting vacations, and adventure, such as the Utonium family.

(Professor Utonoium is loading luggage in the car, but he has trouble lifting a few. Then these streaks of pink, light blue, and light green push the luggage in the car. The professor closes the trunk. The Powerpuff Girls float before him, and they get in the car, which drives away, out of the city).

Narrator: The girls are going away for the summer. I sure hope they enjoy- wait what was that?

(There is an explosion in the city. The smoke clears and reveals the Rowdyruff boys standing in front of a store which is on fire. Money is floating everywhere).

Brick: Well guys, blowing up that store was pretty fun.

Store owner: No my store!

(Butch punches him, and he hits a car).

Butch: It was fun, but we blow stuff all the time. It's getting kind of boring.

Boomer: Yeah, we didn't even get to fight anyone.

Brick: All right, I know how to spice thing ups. Let's beat up those sissy Powerpuff Girls!

Butch, and Boomer: Cool.

(The boys then fly towards the girl's house. They then wait in front of the door)

Brick :( yelling): Hey wimps come out and get ready to get served hard!

(Silence)

Boomer: I don't hear anything.

Butch: They're probably just hiding, let's go in there and find em!

(The boys then crash through the front door. They start searching for the girl's house)

Brick (in the kitchen): Hey girls, show yourselves.

(Brick blast the fridge, the stove and the microwave but no luck.)

(Butch entering the professor's lab.)

Butch: Come out, Come out wherever you are!

(Butch starts to smash many chemicals and multiple of the professors invention but he too does not see any girls.)

(Boomer in the girl's room.)

Boomer: Come on, quit hiding and come fight.

(Boomer tosses the bed out the window and proceeds to search through the closet and he too has no luck. The boys then regroup in the living room.)

Boomer: I can't find them.

Brick: This is stupid. They have to be somewhere. It's not like they just disappeared.

Butch (Picking up a note from the ground.): Hey, I found a note.

(The boys then come and read the note. It says: Dear whoever finds this note, we will be gone for the three months of the summer. We are flying to Hawaii. We hope you have a great summer too and sorry for not being here but we think Townsville will be fine without us, sincerely the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor.)

Boomer: They left the city, and went to Ha-wai-ee

(Brick rips the letter).

Brick: Now that's just great, now we have no punching bags to ease our boredome. What are we gonna do now.

Butch: Why don't we head to Mojo's? He has some cool stuff we can use? He has some cool stuff we can use.

Brick: Nice idea, Butch, let's go.

(The boys fly over to Mojo's house. They arrive on the front door, and there is a note attached to it.)

Brick: What?!

(The letter states: Dear whoever is reading this, I Mojo Jojo, will be conducting a investigation in space, as that is where Mojo Jojo would like to be, and so Mojo Jojo will be there. I have a life you know, sincerely Mojo. P.S anyone who tries to enter the house of Mojo Jojo will be sent to another dimension, as there is sensor on the doorknob, that only responds to Mojo Jojo).

Brick: I knew we couldn't rely on that loser monkey. Now what?

(Suddenly red smoke fills the area, and HIM appears).

HIM: Hello boys.

Boomer: What do you want?

HIM: I just wanted to inform you, that I will be busy all summer watching the all seasons of my favourite show, Passion Love. So don't disturb me!

(HIM then vanishes with the red smoke).

Butch: Well that was random.

Brick: Mojo, and HIM are gone. There's nothing cool to do in this city for the whole summer.

Boomer: Well, why don't we do what everyone else is doing, and leave too.

Brick: Whaddaya mean?

Boomer: I mean we go to another city, and find stuff to do there.

Brick: Actually that sounds like a cool idea. It's a good thing I thought of it.

Boomer: Yeah. Wait a minute I did.

Brick: Shut up Boomer. Let's go guys. This city will kill us with how boring it is.

(The boys then fly out of the city and start to search for a new place. The boys then later stumble upon another city and land in there.)

Brick: Okay, let's see what this place's got.

(The boys look around for a while for something exiciting and then all of a sudden they see a blue blanket like creature.)

Boomer: Wow.

Butch: What is that?

Brick: Let's find out.

(The boys fly over to where the blue blanket like creature is and see he is with a boy with a backpack, a red shirt and brown hair.)

Brick: Hey you. Just what the heck are you? I've seen a lot of crazy stuff but you take the cake.

Bloo: Who am I you say? Well I am Blooregard Q Kazoo. I am like the greatest imaginary friend who's ever lived.

Brick: Imaginary friend?

Bloo: Yeah. Say, is it just me or do we look kind of alike? Something about our hands and head.

Mac: Maybe these guys are imaginary friends too. We should take them to Fosters.

Butch: Fosters. What's that?

Bloo: It's like the greatest place in the world. I mean you have you own room, someone who cleans all your clothes, all the junk food you can eat and videogames you can play.

Boomer: Junk food.

Butch: Video games.

Brick: That place sounds sweet. You gotta take us there.

Mac: Sure.

(Mac and Bloo lead the boys back to Fosters. Once the door is opened the boys see many imaginary friends walking about.)

Boys (awestruck): Freaky.

(Just then Mr Herriman arrives.)

Mr Herriman: Master Mac and Blooregard. You two are exactly thirty seconds late to arrive. I am quite disappointed. (Noticing the Rowdyruff Boys). And just who might those 3 be?

Mac: They're a couple of imaginary friends we found on the street.

Mr Herriman: I see, and what are their names?

Bloo: Yeah what are your names anyway?

Rowdyruff Boys: Boomer! Brick! Butch! Were the Rowdyruff Boys!

Mr Herriman: Well then, Rowdyruff Boys, I will have Miss Francis prepare a room for your 3. Master Mac, Master Blooregard, show them around Foster's in the meantime.

Mac: Cool. C'mon guys.

(The five begin their tour of Foster).

Mac: This is where the kitchen is. There always food here, and you can come down anytime to get snack.

Bloo: Speaking of snacks.

(Bloo goes in the pantry, and takes a bunch of chip bags, and soda cans. He tosses them to the boys).

Bloo: Here guys, eat up.

Mac: Bloo, those are the last chips. You can't just give them away.

Bloo: Calm down, they don't seem to have a problem.

(The boys are wolfing down the chips, and drinking the soda).

Boomer: Yeah, lighten up guy.

Mac: Anyway, let's continue.

(Mac leads them to the game room, and there Jackie is playing a game).

Mac: This is where we play video games, or just relax.

(Butch walks over to Jackie).

Butch: What are you playing?

Jackie: Death crushers six.

Butch: Well you suck at it. You're playing the game wrong.

Jackie: Oh you can do better?

Butch: Yeah, I can. Move!

(Butch throws Jackie up and he lands back down on the ground.)

Jackie: Ow.

(Butch plays the game for a while and he manages to win past the 1st level.)

Butch: That's how it's done. Remember that.

(Jackie gives him the thumbs up and falls down again.)

Mac: Okaaaay. Moving on.

(While walking in the hallway, Brick bumps into Duchess.)

Duchess: Watch where you're going disgusting boy.

Brick: How about you watch it, you crazy, old hag.

Duchess: Such language. You need some manners.

Brick: And you need a bag for your face.

Duchess: Oh that is it. You are really in for it boy.

Brick: No, not really.

(Brick blast the ceiling with heat vision and it comes down and crushes Duchess.)

Bloo: Nice. Man you guys are cool. You have superpowers. You're like (Starts to make laser sound effects.)

Boomer (Puts his arm around Bloo): I'm beginning to like this guy.

Mac: I admit, what you did to Duchess was harsh but she deserved it.

(Mac then takes them to Bloo and his friend's room.)

Bloo: And this is where yours truly sleeps.

Butch: Not too flashy but not too bad.

(Just then Coco wakes up and comes to the group.)

Coco: cococococococococ?

Butch: What did she say and why is she only saying Coco.

Mac: This is Coco and that's all she can say. You get to understand sooner or later?

(Just then Coco lays and egg and out comes a flamethrower.)

Brick: Hey that was sweet. Let's punch her and see if more eggs come out,

(Mac comes in front of the boys.)

Mac: Now, there's no need for that. Come on guys, there is even cooler stuff downstairs.

(The boys and mac then walk down to where the pool. Wilt is there cleaning up the trash left.)

Wilt: Oh hi guys. Who are these new friends?

Bloo: Their names are Brick, Boomer and Butch and they are like the coolest friends ever.

Wilt: Well, hello there. My name is Wilt.

Boomer: Man, you're tall.

Butch: What happened to your other arm? Did you lose in a fight or something?

Wilt: Something like that. It's a long story.

Brick (Flies up to Wilt): Well if you're gonna tell it, keep it short.

Mac: Guys, I think that Frankie is done setting up your room. We should go check it out.

(They then go to the room that Frankie prepared for the boys. It has 3 beds in it. Frankie, and Eduardo are there).

Frankie: Oh you guys must be the new friends. This is where you're gonna stay.

Eduardo: Si, you 3 will be very happy at Foster.

Butch: Cool a monster. It's been a while since I had a good fight.

(Butch then attacks Eduardo with a barrage of punches, and kicks).

Mac: Dude stop, He's friendly.

(Butch is holding Eduardo, and has a fist aimed at him. Ed starts crying).

Brick: Yuck, a sissy monster. Butch let him go.

(Butch drops Ed, who runs out of the room crying).

Frankie: Wait, Ed. Mac, Bloo, could you keep your friends under control from now on.

(She then runs after Eduardo).

Mac: What the heck was that?

Boomer: Hey, where we come from, monsters always fight.

Mac: Look, just be mindful of who you guys beat up next time okay.

Bloo: That was awesome. It was so fast, I couldn't even see all those punches. Anyway it's almost time for dinner, so we should get going.

(The five make their way down to the bottom floor, and walk to dining hall. Madame Fosters is walking, and she sees them, and comes over).

MF: Hello Mac, Bloo, these are the new friends?

Bloo: Yeah, there awesome. They have all sorts of powers, and stuff.

MF: Oooh that could lead to all sorts of fun.

Brick: What would an old geezer like you know about fun?

MF: Oh, yeah. Hit me with what you got.

Brick: Your funeral, grandma.

(Brick fires multiple eye lasers at MF, who flips in the air, and dodges them all. She lands on Bricks head, and jumps off.).

MF: How was that?

(She then walks off laughing).

Brick: That is one actually cool lady.

Mac: Okay, now that you guys know the place we can head to dinner.

(The boys follow Mac and Bloo)

Brick: I think I'm gonna like this place.

The End (To be continued)

Sorry for the long wait guys. We have been pretty busy with school, but now were on vacation. Please review. Don't forget to check out our other story we wrote called Classic Villains. Review that as well.


	19. Chapter 16

The Rowdyruff Boys Episode 16: Foster's home for Rowdyruffs part 2

(The boys are seated in the kitchen hall along with many other friends, Madame Foster, Frankie and Mac. Mr Herriman then rises up and touches his glass with his spoon.)

Mr Herriman: Now, everyone before we start I would just like to welcome are 3 new friends. I hope you all get along with them and they enjoy their stay.

Brick: Get on with it dude. I want to eat!

Herriman(Glances at Brick and then turns back to the others): Ahem, now then let us all enjoy this wonderful meal.

(The people then start to eat, with the Rowdyruff Boys eating very fast with a lot of food on their plate. Just then Butch and the New guy from Beat with a shtick both grab a slice of pizza.)

Butch: Hands off, I grabbed it first.

New guy: Oh no, I'm getting this piece.

Butch: I'd like to see you try

New guy. Oh what are you gonna do about, little kid.

(Butch smirks and then grabs Boomer's plate of food and chucks it into the new guy's face. Butch starts to laugh hysterically.)

Boomer: Hey.

(The New guy wipes the food of his face and then reveals an angry face. He grabs his plate and chucks it at Butch who ducks and it hits Brick in the face. Bloo and Boomer laugh and then hi five each other. Brick gets mad and picks up many plates and throws them at high speed, hitting many other friends and Butch as well. Then friends starts picking up food and throwing it back and forth, causing a giant food fight)

Mac: Guys; seriously calm down

(Mac then gets hit in the face with a steak. He then joins in the food fight. Friends are throwing food everywhere. It hits the ceiling, and sticks there).

Frankie: Guys, cut it out! I have to clean this up!

Mr Herriman: ENOUGH!

(All the friends stop throwing food at each other, and turn to Mr Herriman).

Mr Herriman: You all should be ashamed of yourselves, acting like a bunch of wild animals. Wasting food, I say. Even children behave better than you. Thanks to your senseless actions, dinner is over. I want all of you to go to your rooms immediately!

Brick: Go eat a carrot. In fact here.

(Brick throws a carrot at Mr Herriman which knocks him out. All the friends look stunned, and they run off).

Bloo: Come on guys, let's get outta here before he wakes up.

(Brick, Boomer, Butch, Mac, and Bloo hurry out of the dining room, and go to Bloo's room).

Bloo: That was awesome, the way you knocked out Herriman. You guys are so cool.

Mac: Guys, you need to stop your antics, before Herrriman does something to make you regret coming here. Anyway, I gotta go so try to stay out of trouble.

(Mac leaves, leaving the boys and Bloo).

Boomer: So what do we do now?

Bloo(Yawning): Well, we can do more stuff tomorrow. It's time for bed for me. Good night guys.

(Bloo heads off to his room.)

Brick: Boys, this vacation thing is a sweet deal. Soon, were gonna be the ones calling the shots here.

Boomer: Can it wait till tomorrow I wanna sleep now.

Brick: Yeah, whatever we've had a long day.

(The boys head to their room and fall asleep. Then the next morning, the boys wake up and get ready. The then go down the stairs and meet Bloo eating breakfast.)

Bloo: Sup guys. So what cool thing do we have planned today?

Brick: Well I was thinking….

(Just then Bloo groans.)

Butch: What's up with you?

Bloo: It's Bendy. He is such a liar. Stay away from him guys. He's bad news.

Brick: He doesn't sound so scary.

(Just then Bendy arrives.)

Bendy: Oh hey Bloo. I see you're hanging out with the newbies.

Bloo:(Putting away his bowl of cereal.): Yeah and we were just leaving. Let's go guys.

(Bloo and the boys then leave for the T.V room.)

Bloo: You don't want hang around with that guy. He'll get you in trouble.

Boomer: Well if he tries, I'll get him in deeper trouble. (Pounds his fist).

(They then start to watch T.V. Then Bendy arrives with a hammer in front of them.)

Butch: Move you're in our way. What are you deaf or something? Get out.

(Bendy then smashes the T.V with the hammer.)

Brick: Oh you're gonna pay for that.

(Bendy stats to run).

Butch: Get back here so we can pound you to a pulp!

(The boys pursue Bendy around Fosters, and Bendy stops in the kitchen, which is occupied by Frankie. He runs behind her, and the boys arrive shortly).

Bendy (fake crying): I was just watching TV, when these guys came, and smashed it with a hammer. I asked why they did it, but they said they were gonna beat me up. I got scared, and ran here.

Brick: That didn't happen. This dirt bag broke the TV. He's obviously lying. Look, we like to break, and, blow up stuff, but TV is off limits to everyone. Besides we have witnesses.

(Bloo arrives).

Bloo: Yeah, I was there, and Bendy broke the TV.

Frankie: Like I'm gonna believe you trouble makers. I saw your little stunt yesterday, and Bloo is, well just Bloo. Go to your rooms, and leave poor Bendy alone!

Boomer: You don't tell us what to do, we'll leave him alone if we want to.

Brick: Yeah, and in fact.

(Brick grabs Bendy, and punches him. Bendy's head gets stuck in the ceiling.)

Frankie: What the heck!?

Brick: Shut up you ### ****

(The Rowdyruff Boys are in their rooms.)

Brick: Wow, she can really get mad. I'm impressed.

Butch: I thought her head was gonna explode.

(Just then Mac, and Bloo come in the room)

Mac: What did you guys do now?

Butch: This stupid liar got us here. So he ended up with a black eye.

Mac: You can't just pick fights with people. You should try being nicer.

Brick: Were not doing anything bad. We just want things to be more fun. Trust me you'll thank us later. Let's get out here.

Mac: Frankie will blow a fuse if she finds out you left.

Boomer: What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?

(The boys give Mac a look and he appears surprised. The boys open the door. Mac and Bloo follow them. They walk for a while and past a room that Frankie is in but she is on the phone and does not notice them. The group appears in front of Madame Foster and they stare at her for a while. She then walks off.)

Madame Foster: I didn't see anything.

(She then laughs wildly. The boys stare at Mac and Bloo who just shrug and they continue to walk. The group continues walking, until an imaginary friend named Scrappy comes towards them).

Scrappy: You're the new guys. I saw what you did yesterday. It was so cool. You guys were like ''I do what I want'', ''I'm so cool'', ''Herriman sucks'', and.

(Scrappy keeps talking, and Butch has an annoyed look on his face).

Butch: Shut up!

(Butch smacks him into a door).

Mac: What is it with you guys, and hitting people!?

Brick: He was asking for it.

Mac: At this rate, Herriman's gonna kick you out.

Brick: I'm not afraid of a rabbit.

Bloo: Mac. These guys are awesome, cut them a break.

(Just then, the doors of Fosters open, and Goo arrives. She then walks toward them).

Goo: Hi Mac, Hi Bloo, Hi random friends I have never seen before. Never seen before, which means you guys are new, and never been here before, and.

(Mac covers her mouth before the Rowdyruff boys could get mad, and hit her).

Mac: Goo, these guys get mad easily at people who talk too much, and hit them. Hard.

Bloo: These guys have super powers and man are they cool!

Goo: Wow so that does that mean you fight super villians?

Brick: No! We-

Goo: I mean or monster. That is mad of blackish-reddish rock and has glowing yellow eyes. Has spiked knuckles and fires glowing rocks from his chest and has vaporizing energy breath and a tail which is shaped a like a sword and-

Mac: GOO!

Goo: What?

(Mac tackles her from being crushed by the giant monster she has just imagined. She and Mac look on in fright.)

Goo: Oh!

(The monsters roar and starts destroying the road, the trees. He blast the pool heating up and sending friends inside it packing. All the friends start to run in horror. Frankie is trying to keep people calm. Wilt is trying to help evacuation with Coco and Ed. The boys are looking at it with smiles on their faces.)

Brick: It's about time something like this showed up. Let's go boys.

(The boys then fly towards the monster. Brick starts to punch it in the face many times but it appears to not be very effective. He then grabs Brick and smashes him into the ground many times. Butch becomes a beam and charges towards him but the monster sticks his fist out and Butch crashes headfirst into it. Butch falls down. Boomer then does a sonic clap on the monster annoying him. He fires his chest rock at Boomer who dodges it and the tail holds him down. Boomer barely caught it and is still struggling to hold it. Brick comes behind and fires his heat vision at its eyes. It has no effect, and the monster turns to Brick).

Brick: Oh crap.

(The monster punches Brick into the ground, and does a barrage of punches on him. Everyone looks in shock).

Bloo: He could be okay.

(The monster fires a laser beam at the crater Brick is in. There is a huge explosion. Smoke clears, and Brick is nowhere to be seen).

Butch: No Brick! He owes me a candy bar from the time I turned into a sissy, when he, and you went to that candy store without me. C'mon Boomer.

(Butch, and Boomer fire energy lasers at the monster, but it punches Boomer into a building, and grabs Butch, and throws him into a car. Boomer then fires an electric sphere at it, but it eats it, and fires it back at Boomer. He dodges, and a spike fist hits him into the concrete. Butch fires green fire balls at the back of the monster. It turns, and head-butts Butch. He lands where the denizens of fosters are watching the battle).

Butch: Uuuh.

Bloo: Are you okay?

Boomer: Nhhhh

(Brick then comes out of the rubble. He then notices his hat is off his head.)

Brick: My hat…..is off…my …..head. (Shaking his whole eyes turn red with rage.)

Brick: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa!

(The monster and everyone turns around to see Brick charging at light speed. He beam passes through the monster many times and then he breaks off his arms and legs. Brick punches him in the stomach so much, he throws up his energy beam and blast the grass. Brick throws him up in the air and continues his assault breaking him into many little pieces. Brick then flies and punches ever little peace breaking them. Brick comes down and picks up his hat.)

Brick: No one…ever…touches my hat!

Boomer: Way to go man.

Bloo: You guys…are…just… I can't even say it.

Mac (thinking): Note to self, never get any of them mad.

(Just then the boys are then lifted up by many grateful friends.)

Brick: Hey!

Mr Herriman: You three are our heroes. You saved the day.

Frankie: Everyone, lets cheer for these guys.

(Everyone starts to cheer for the boys.)

Brick: No! We're not goodie two shoes. We're bad guys. See.

(Brick grabs Bendy, and starts to punch him repeatedly in the face, until it is a swollen mess).

Bloo: He's a jerk! Hooray Rowdyruff Boys.

(The cheering continues. Brick throws Bendy on the ground, making a crack on it).

Brick: That's it were leaving. Screw this place!

(The boys fly off).

Mr Herriman: There goes 3 very brave heroes. I hope there battle against evil.

Butch (from a distance): We are evil!

Bloo: Hey, Mac do you think we're gonna see those guys again?

Mac: I don't know, but I think this isn't the last we've seen of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Narrator: Oh boys, you really are good guys deep down.

Rowdyruff Boys: We are not good!

Narrator: And so the day is saved thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys.

(The Rowdyruff Boys scream).

THE END

Please review this and our other story as well, classic Scooby doo villains as well.


	20. Chapter 17

The Rowdyruff Boys Episode 17: Martial Butch-ist

Narrator: The city of Townsville, despite being a peaceful safe city, sometimes fights can't avoided.

(In an alleyway a group of 5 gang members wearing leather jackets, with a skull on the back are facing a man with grey skin, spiky hair, and a dark red fighting gi).

Member 1: You made a mistake fighting us weirdo. We're the toughest fighters in Townsville.

Martial artist: If so, come prove it to me. Unless you're a bunch of spineless coward.

Member 2: Oh you're dead. Get im!

(The three rush at him. Member 1 throws a punch, but the martial artist holds it, and flips him in the air, causing him to land on a pile of trash. Members 2 does a kick, and the martial artist dodges it. He then palm strikes member 2, hurling him into a wall, leaving a crack. Member 3 pulls a knife, and charges the martial artist. The martial artist stops the knife with 1 finger. The knife breaks, and the martial artist chops member 3 in the head, knocking him out. The martial artist looks down at his fallen foes. He looks very disappointed).

Martial artist: These fools, are a waste of my time. I must find more worthy fighters. I have an idea.

(The scene cuts to the Rowdyruff Boys walking down an alley).

Brick: Where are you taking us Boomer?

Butch: We were supposed to go attack some jets, and use them as swords to fight. This better be good!

Boomer: Don't worry it is. I saw it while I was walking from the book store I blew up. I saw a sign that said ''The Strongest Man in the World, Come Fight him at Downtown Alley, It goes on until you Want''. I thought it might be fun.

Brick: Fun? You idiot. Every time we meet a guy who says he's the strongest, we wipe the floor him in 2 seconds. This is stupid, just like you.

Boomer: C'mon guys. I want to check this guy out. If he's weak, you guys can beat me up. Come on.

Brick: Whatever?

(The boys then walk in down for a while. All of a sudden they see a giant symbol a dragon fighting a tiger on the ground.)

Butch: Aw sick! Whoever did this must be a real boss!

Brick: Man, if I could paint graffiti like that!

Voice: It is not graffiti!

(The boys turn around and see the same man who beat up the rival gang earlier.)

Fighter: This painting represent the true image and harmony of the Perfection Battle Art. Do not insult it by comparing to some trash art.

Brick: Like I give a crap what it is. Listen dude, if you're just here to talk about some stupid art, then get out. Were supposed to meet the "strongest man in the world".

Fighter: Well, then you have come to the right place. It is I, Doku the founder and the most powerful user of the Perfection Battle Art. You three little boys wish to fight me? I am not quite certain I should fight children.

Butch: Were not just dumb little kids, loser. Were the Rowdyruff Boys and we came here to fight! And you're gonna give it to us. Brick, Boomer, I wanna smash this guy first.

Brick: Go ahead. I'm not that interested any way.

Doku: Very well boy, since you seem so confident in your skills. Let us battle!

(Butch flies and delivers a barrage of punches to Doku but he manages to hold them all with just one finger. Butch moves back in shock and then charges forward with a flying kick but Doku catches him with just two finger. He then starts to slap Butch up and down until one sends Butch flying into a wall. Butch comes out and then starts get excited. He then fires many green energy beams at Doku but he just reflects all of them. Doku then super jumps and smacks Butch down on the ground. Butch gets up and Doku is nowhere to be found. Butch looks around for a while until Doku uppercuts him many times. Butch falls down on the floor. Doku kick's Butch's head into the ground. He then lifts up Butch, and throws him into the wall. Butch staggers to get up).

Butch: I won't lose to a loser like you. Raaaaaaaaaaah

(Butch charges to him in a green aura. However Doku glows red, and he takes stance where he lifts up his leg, clenches his fist, and moves to Butch without walking. There is a flash of energy, and Butch is on the floor, and a symbol is glowing on Doku's back).

Doku: Feeble boy. You have tasted the Quick Underworld Death.

Butch (Weakly): Why am I still alive?

Doku: Leave here, and never show your face to me again. Begone!

(Brick moves to fight him, but Butch weakly stands up, and holds him back with hand).\

Butch: I will be the one to kick his butt.

Doku: I admire your persistence boy. If you wish to be stronger then go seek out the old master in the deep Dragon Mountains of China. I will wait until then.

(Brick, and Boomer help up Butch, and fly away. They land on a nearby building).

Boomer: Man, he kicked your butt, Butch.

Butch: Shut up!

Brick: Yeah, we don't want strong Butch to hurt you.

(Brick, and Boomer laugh).

Butch (Angrily): I'm gonna beat that guy to a pulp next time I see him. In fact, I'm gonna go see this old master.

(Butch flies off. He keeps flying until he reaches a pair of mountains that look like dragons. Butch flies to top of them, and there he sees a dojo. In front there is an old man with long, white hair, wearing a blue gi, and meditating. Butch lands in front of him, and the man opens his eyes).

Old man: Who are you? I take-

(Butch then punches the old man and throws him off the mountain. The man screams as he falls down. Butch then goes in the temple and starts to search for the scroll. Butch then notices a scroll with a gold dragon ribbon around. Butch then takes it)

Butch: Ha way too easy!

(Butch then takes off the ribbon and looks at the scroll. All of the sudden the scroll glows and the words on it come off, and enter Butches head giving him the knowledge of the martial arts.)

Butch: Sweet. Know that I know this whatever arts stuff I can crush that guy so easily. Just wait Dorku!

(Butch then flies back to building to where Brick and Boomer are. He is still holding the scroll.)

Brick: That was quick. Did ya get the attack?  
Butch (Handing the scroll to Brick) Here hold this. And yeah I did. That guy does not stand a chance against me. HAHAHAHA!

(The boys then fly back to where Doku is.)

Doku: It appears our last encounter has not taught you anything. Do you like the taste of defeat that much?

Butch: I'm not the same I was like 5 second ago. I learned that little trick of yours!

Doku: Oh really. Ha I'd like to see you perform it. Let's go!

(The two then get in the stance, with Doku having purple energy and Butch having green energy. The two then charge towards each other and there is a giant flash. Doku in then on the floor and Butch has a symbol of a dragon glowing on his back.)

Doku(Weakly): How?

Butch: Because you're just another weak sissy!

(Doku then turns into purple smoke.)

Butch: Okay…that was random. Now that I beat that guy, I guess I'm the strongest now.

(Butch then looks at Brick)

Brick: What!?

Butch: Yeah. Now that I'm the strongest, I think I should be leader of the Rowdyruff Boys!

Brick (Really angrily): WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Butch: I should be the leader. I'm stronger than you, and I know this new kun-fu thingy. I could beat you without breaking a sweat.

Brick: Oh yeah!?

(Brick looks at the scroll, and the word come of it, and enter Brick's mind.)

Brick: Now I know it. Let's go!

(Brick, and Butch fly in the air, and exchange a barrage of punches, and kick's. Brick punches Butch into a building. He the fires an energy beam, but Butch dodges it, and punches Brick many times in the stomach).

Butch: Tiger blow!

(Butch elbows Brick in the face, and Brick flies backward. Brick stops himself.)

Brick: Take this. Snake Attack!

(Brick pokes Butch in the eye, and throws him in the air, flies up, and heat butts him. Brick then grabs Butch by the hair).

Brick: Take that loser.

Butch: Crane Kick!

(Butch kick's Brick repeatedly in the face, and does another kick, but Brick holds it).

Brick: Not bad. Monkey palm.

(Brick thrust his hand forward, and fires an energy ball which staggers Butch. Brick punches him the chest, and does a kick to the throat, but Butch dodges it, and moves back).

Butch: Mantis disk.

(Butch fires an energy disk that cuts Brick across the chest. Brick looks at it in shock. Butch punches his head down, and Brick crashes into the street, leaving a huge crater.)

Butch: Yes I wo- oh come on.

(Brick gets up, and looks at Butch angrily).

Brick: That's it Butch, I'm gonna show you the most powerful technique I know. The Ryu-Ryu-Ha.

Butch: Fine. I'll shoot you my Onio-Rifle. I hope you're ready to lose loser.

(The two then both stand on the sides charging up their attacks. The energy produced by them starts to destroy the surroundings. Their hair starts to turn a golden shade.)

Boomer: I swear, I've seen this before. Oh wait it's my hair. No it's something different.

Brick: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Butch: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Brick and Butch fire their energy beams causing a large beam struggle. The struggle starts to destroy the alley and their building. Then a giant explosion appears. The smoke then clears and see's Brick and Butch in their normal forms. The two are so exhausted that they fall on the floor.)

Boomer (Looks at Brick and then at Butch): I guess that makes me the new leader now!

Brick and Butch: NO!

(The two then fall unconscious)

Boomer: Aw man!

Narrator: Well I guess the Rowdyruff boys are without a leader now. Which means that should keep them out of trouble for a while.

Narrator: And so the day is doomed thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys.

THE END.

(Please review and please check out our other story called classic Scooby doo villains and review that as well. Please.)


End file.
